Please, Loves Our Baby
by Jaejung Love
Summary: YUNJAE Fanfiction! Kehidupan Jaejoong setelah bertemu dengan Yunho - lelaki yang sudah membuatnya hamil. Dia membenci Yunho yang sudah merusak hidupnya, dia tak bisa menerima janin yang tumbuh dalam rahimnya.. YAOI/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others**

**Pairing: YUNJAE**

**Rated: M**

**...**

**Please, Loves Our Baby...**

Rumah flat sederhana itu, yang selalu nampak rapih. Kini terlihat kacau balau, beberapa perabotan berserakan tak karuan di lantai. Nampaknya seseorang telah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada benda-benda malang tersebut.

Di sudut ruangan seorang _namja_ tengah duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Dia membenamkan wajahnya disana. Suara isakan tangis terus keluar dari bibir indahnya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Hisk..hiks.." dia terus menangis melampiaskan amarahnya. Sudah dua minggu ini _namja_ itu merasa hidupnya bagaikan di neraka. Dia tak biasa hidup seperti ini, tak memiliki apapun. Jika saja semua itu tak terjadi mungkin dia masih bisa hidup enak bersama ke dua orangtuanya, tinggal di rumah mewah. Orangtuanya telah mengusirnya dari rumah sejak mengetahui dirinya yang belum menikah telah hamil. Orangtuanya mungkin malu jika mempunyai anak sepertinya. Anak yang aneh. Bagaimana pun dia adalah seorang _namja_, yang tidak mungkin bisa hamil. Bukannya tega, hanya saja mungkin ke dua orang tua _namja_ itu belum bisa menerima keadaan anaknya sekarang.

"Berhentilah menangis, kasihan bayi yang ada didalam perutmu itu." ucap _namja_ lain yang ada di dalam rumah flat tersebut. Flat itu ternyata di huni oleh dua namja muda yang bernama Kim Jaejoong - _namja_ yang sedang menangis dan Jung Yunho - _namja_ yang barusaja berucap.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi membenamkan wajahnya, tergerak untuk menatap ke arah seseorang yang barusaja berbicara padanya. Dia memandang sengit pada Jung Yunho - lelaki penghancur hidupnya. Terlihat mata Jaejoong memerah dan sedikit membengkak, Yunho yang di tatap tajam oleh Jaejoong biasa saja. Mungkin Yunho sudah terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Jaejoong.

"Aku membencimu, brengsek!" ucap Jaejoong sengit. Sudah sering _namja_ yang sedang hamil ini selalu memaki dan berkata kasar pada _Appa_ dari anak yang ada di dalam perutnya itu. Walau begitu Yunho tak pernah marah atau membalas memaki Jaejoong.

"Kau boleh membenciku, tapi tidak dengan bayi kita." ucap Yunho dengan tenang.

"Huh? Bayi kita?" ucap Jaejoong sambil berdecak. "Itu bayi-mu! Bukan bayi-ku!" ucap Jaejoong lagi agak keras. Selalu saja begitu, Jaejoong memang belum bisa menerima janin yang kini hadir di rahimnya. Itu bukan untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong berkata seperti itu, hati Yunho terasa sakit ketika Jaejoong berkata seperti itu.

"Terserah apa katamu..tapi itu memang kenyataannya Jae.." ucap Yunho masih dalam keadaan tenang. Ia tak mau berdebat lagi dengan Jaejoong. Yunho memikirkan keadaan janin yang ada di dalam perut Jaejoong. Dia menyanyangi bayinya dan juga eomma dari bayinya itu.

Yunho mulai membersihkan flat yang sudah di tinggalinya selama dua minggu bersama Jaejoong. Mereka sudah menikah resmi di gereja sebelum pindah ke rumah flat ini. Pernikahan mereka tak di hadiri oleh siapapun. Jelas karena orangtua Jaejoong tak merestui mereka. Sedangkan Yunho - dia memang hidup sendiri. Jaejoong sendiri terpaksa menikah dengan Yunho karena setelah dirinya di usir oleh orangtuanya, dia tak punya siapapun. Hanya Yunho yang saat itu berada disisinya, Jaejoong pun dengan terpaksa menikah dengan pemuda yang telah menghamilinya.

Yunho itu anak berandal, preman, dia juga sering berkata kasar pada orang. Sudah 4 bulan ini dia hidup sendiri. Satu bulan lalu dia baru mencoba untuk bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah bar untuk membiayai hidupnya. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang cukup berat. Sebenarnya Yunho tak mau melakukan pekerjaan rendah seperti itu. Menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah bar menurutnya tak level. Namun dia terpaksa melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan beberapa lembar uang. Dirinya juga merasa stres dengan keadaan hidupnya sekarang. Uang tak punya, hutang dimana-dimana, sering di usir dari kontrakan karena tidak bisa membayar.

Saat itu Yunho barusaja di usir dari kontrakannya. Dia bingung karena sudah banyak kontrakan yang pernah Ia huni dan semuanya itu sudah pernah menendangnya keluar. Dia bingung harus mencari kontrakan murah dimana lagi. Saat pikirannya sedang kacau seperti itu, bawaannya selalu saja emosi. Suatu ketika dirinya tengah membawa minuman di sebuah nampan. Dia akan mengantarkan minuman itu kepada salah satu pelanggan di bar itu. Yunho yang sedang tak fokus fikirannya tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang tak sengaja. Karena waktu itu keadaan bar cukup ramai, orang-orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari. Minuman itu tumpah mengenai baju seseorang yang tadi Ia tabrak, orang itu marah karena bajunya basah.

Orang yang di tabrak tadi mengusap-usap kaos bagian dadanya yang tadi tertumpahi minuman alkhohol.

"_Mianhe_.." ucap Yunho sambil menunduk, dia tak menatap wajah orang yang ditabraknya itu sama sekali. Dia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

"Apa seperti itu caramu meminta maaf hah?" sebuah ucapan dengan nada tak suka keluar dari mulut seseorang yang tadi sempat membersihkan kaosnya yang tertumpah minuman alkohol. Mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu, Yunho langsung mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan caraku meminta maaf tadi nona? Apa ada yang salah?" ucap Yunho sambil menatap dan tersenyum meremehkan. Jelas Yunho saat ini seperti menantang lawan bicaranya.

"Ckc.." lawan bicara Yunho itu justru berdecak karena perkataan Yunho barusan. "Kau itu buta hah? Aku ini _namja_, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku dengan nona?" ucapnya begitu kesal karena Yunho mengira dirinya itu wanita. Siapa yang harus di salahkan disini? Yunho atau dirinya lah yang terlalu cantik malam ini? Sehingga semua lelaki salah mengiranya sebagai seorang wanita.

Mendengar penuturan seseorang di hadapannya itu justru Yunho tersenyum. Orang di hadapannya itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan bola matanya yang bulat berwarna hitam dan bening.

"Benarkah orang yang ada di hadapanku ini _namja_?" ucap Yunho sambil memandangi lawan bicaranya secara intens. Orang yang sedang di tatap Yunho itu jelas merasa risih, karena Yunho seperti sedang menelanjanginya. Yunho melihat orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang menjijikkan. Dengan reflek justru Yunho menelan salivanya kuat-kuat saat pandangannya jatuh pada bibir merah merekah, leher putih, dan dada yang sedikit berisi itu..

"So sexy.." ucap Yunho lirih. Namun ucapan Yunho itu masih bisa di dengar oleh orang di hadapannya.

"MWO?" ucap orang itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. "Dasar gila." makinya. Dia tak akan meladeni pelayan murahan itu lagi, sehingga namja yang parasnya cantik bak seorang wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja. Namun ternyata tak cukup sampai disini pertemuan tak menyenangkan mereka ini. Yunho dengan sigap langsung menahan lengan Jaejoong - pemuda cantik yang tadi sempat Yunho tabrak dan tak sengaja minuman alkhohol yang dibawanya di atas nampan tertumpah di dada Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka. Kebetulan Jaejoong tengah mengenakan kaos V-neck yang belahan dadanya lumayan cukup rendah sehingga memperlihatkan kulit leher dan dadanya yang putih mulus itu.

Jaejoong tersentak kala tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya di tahan. Jaejoong berbalik, belum sempat mengeluarkan kata-katanya, Ia di tarik dengan kuat begitu saja. "Yack, lepaskan brengsek!" spontan Jaejoong berteriak dan memukul lengan Yunho cukup keras. Yunho tak peduli dengan teriakan makian Jaejoong padanya. Pukulan Jaejoong yang di berikan padanya itu seolah tak ada apa-apanya baginya. Keadaan yang ramai dengan suara dentuman musik yang cukup kencang membuat teriakkan Jaejoong tak berguna sama sekali. Jaejoong terus berteriak kencang meminta orang asing itu untuk melepaskan dirinya, sampai-lah mereka di sebuah ruangan yang sepi tanpa penerangan sama sekali. Jaejoong sangat takut dengan yang namanya kegelapan.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pergi tuan.. ku mohon..." Jaejoong terus memohon pada Yunho sampai-sampai lelaki cantik itu mengeluarkan air matanya begitu saja karena rasa ketakutannya yang begitu besar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ketakutan cantik?" ucap Yunho menatap seseorang di hadapannya. Walaupun keadaan mereka saat ini di tengah kegelapan, Yunho bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kulitnya sangat putih itu lumayan jelas karena ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi udara.

"Ku mohon tuan, biarkan aku pergi.. aku sangat takut gelap.." ucap Jaejoong memohon pada Yunho. Dari nada bicara Jaejoong itu terlihat jelas kalau dirinya itu tipe orang yang manja.

"Tak akan semudah itu aku melepaskanmu, kau tahu kalau hari ini aku sedang kesal?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jelas Jaejoong menggeleng. Mereka kini sedang berhadapan, dengan posisi Jaejoong yang terhimpit oleh tembok di belakangnya dan tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya berada di hadapannya.

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho berdecak, "Aku yang sedang kesal ini bertambah semakin kesal karena-mu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini mengerti?" ucapan Yunho itu jelas Jaejoong tak mengerti sama sekali. Jaejoong juga tak peduli Yunho yang tengah kesal, apa hubungannya dengan dirinya yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kekesalan Yunho itu?

"Kenapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kekesalanmu itu? Aku tidak salah disini. Kau yang menabrakku dan membuat bajuku ini basah. Tentu harusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab atas kekesalanku ini!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Justru ucapan Jaejoong tadi itu membuat Yunho hilang kontrol. Dia tak membalas perkataan Jaejoong tapi justru membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan serangan ciuman darinya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Eumh..hmppt." Jaejoong meronta menolak ciuman yang Yunho berikan padanya itu. Yunho terus menyerang dan melumat bibir Jaejoong secara brutal. Kedua tangan Yunho menahan wajah Jaejoong agar mengikuti arah ciumannya. Tangan Jaejoong bertumpu di kedua bahu Yunho. Namja cantik itu sudah memukul bahu Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga tapi orang di hadapannya ini enggan untuk melepaskan bibirnya.

"Akh.." Jaejoong menjerit kala Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho langsung memanfatkan keadaan dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, disana mereka saling bertukar saliva dan beradu lidah. Ciuman mereka cukup panas dan brutal. Suara decakan lidah dari saliva itu yang kini terdengar. Mereka terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah gila akan ciuman. Aktivitas ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong melemas karena kurangnya asupan oksigen. Jika Yunho tak menumpu tubuhnya mungkin dia sudah jatuh ambruk ke bawah lantai. Yunho langsung melepaskan ciuman itu kala melihat lawannya sudah tak bertenaga lagi.

"Hah..hah..kau..h.. brengsekhh." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersengal-sengal. Sebelumnya pemuda cantik itu belum pernah berciuman sebrutal dan selama ini. Jika saja Yunho terus meneruskan kegiatan mereka itu mungkin Jaejoong sudah mati karena kehabisan oksigen. Yunho dalang dari semua itu justru tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. dia justru menyeringai licik mendapatkan lawannya dalam keadaan lemah.

"Permainan baru akan di mulai.." ucap Yunho sambil memperlihatkan seringai-nya yang menurut Jaejoong menakutkan.

"Ma..mau apa kau?" ucap Jaejoong tergagap, Ia merasa Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Yunho tak menjawab namun justru menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong semakin tak ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Minggir.." ucap Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh, tapi Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong balik. Membuat punggung Jaejoong terbentur tembok di belakangnya. Nyali Jaejoong semakin menciut, dia merasa takut sekarang. Orang di hadapannya tengah memandang nafsu padanya saat ini, di pastikan dirinya tak akan bisa selamat. Jaejoong berharap fikirannya itu salah kalau Yunho akan memperkosanya.

Ini gila, benar-benar gila bagaimana lelaki asing di hadapannya ini sangat bernafsu melihatnya yang juga seorang lelaki? Apakah dia Gay?

Jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaejoong itu akan di jawab sekarang.

SRAK

Yunho merobek kaos Jaejoong dalam sekali tarikan, membuat Jaejoong menatap tak percaya. Kaos mahal yang baru di belinya 2 hari yang lalu kini sobek, rusak oleh orang yang tak di kenalnya.

"Kau?" teriak Jaejoong sengit. Tapi Yunho tak peduli, dia justru langsung menyerang tubuh polos Jaejoong itu dengan mencium dan menjilat di setiap permukaan kulit tubuh Jaejoong yang mulus itu. Jaejoong yang tak berdaya tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melawan Yunho untuk menghentikan aksi gila pemuda itu.

"Angh..uh..uh.." Jaejoong terlihat menutup matanya menerima sensasi aneh yang tengah Yunho berikan padanya. Yunho begitu lihai menyerang mangsa di hadapannya itu. Yunho memilih daerah leher dan dada untuk di kecup, di jilat, di hisap dengan mulutnya. Tubuh putih mulus itu terlihat basah oleh keringat dan saliva Yunho. Keadaan semakin terus bertambah panas saat Yunho pun mulai membuka pakaian atasannya. Yunho memandang dada Jaejoong penuh gairah. Langsung saja lidah dan bibirnya memainkan nipple pemuda cantik itu yang kini tengah mendesah merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru pernah Ia rasakan saat ini.

"Eungh..ah..uh.." erangan dan desahan itu terus meluncur di bibirnya. Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong lalu membuka celana jeans Jaejoong beserta underwearnya.

"Ah..." Jaejoong menjerit keras kala Yunho meremas kejantanan miliknya. Tubuh Jaejoong langsung lemas di buatnya. Ia hanya bisa menahan tubuhnya dengan berpengangan pada dinding di hadapannya. Satu tangan Yunho menumpu tubuh Jaejoong dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping namja cantik yang kini sedang di perkosanya. Satu tangannya lagi Ia gunakan untuk memanjakan junior milik _namja_ cantik itu.

"Ah..uh..ahh..." Jaejoong terus mendesah keras akibat ulah Yunho pada juniornya itu. Yunho terus melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat agar Jaejoong mengeluarkan kenikmatannya.

"Ahhh..." Jaejoong mendesah panjang kala cairan semen itu sudah berhasil keluar. Setelah itu Yunho segera membuka resleting celananya. Langsung terbuka benda di antara selangkangannya itu langsung keluar mengacung tegak. Dengan tak ada aba-aba sama sekali Yunho langsung memasukkan junior miliknya pada lubang Jaejoong. Seketika Jaejoong dibuat menjerit histeris olehnya karena itu sangat sakit sekali.

"Akh..." teriak Jaejoong kuat sambil air matanya mengalir indah keluar begitu saja dari matanya. Yunho seakan tak mendengar teriakan kesakitan Jaejoong itu. Dia justru gencar mendorong masukkan miliknya di lubang perawan milik _namja_ cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong.

Dari sinilah bayi kecil tumbuh di dalam rahim sang_ eomma_...

.

.

.

"Aku pergi keluar sebentar. Kau baik-baiklah disini, jangan melakukan hal aneh yang dapat membahayakanmu atau bayi kita. Aku akan sangat membencimu jika kau melakukan itu Jae!" ucap Yunho sebelum pergi keluar rumah, Jaejoong tak membalas perkataan Yunho padanya. Memang sudah dua kali Jaejoong akan mencoba bunuh diri dan sudah dua kali itu juga Yunho memergokinya. Yunho tentu marah karena Jaejoong melakukan hal itu. Itulah kenapa tadi Yunho mengucapkan hal itu pada Jaejoong agak keras.

Jaejoong hanya sesengukkan saja, dia lelah menangis. Bahkan airmatanya tak mau keluar lagi. Tubuhnya merasa lelah, Jaejoong pun mencoba berbaring di sebuah futon satu-satunya disana. Futon itu sangat tipis, saat tidur disana pun tak bisa membuat tubuh Jaejoong rileks yang ada tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Karena sama saja rasanya seperti tidur di atas lantai.

"_Eomma, Appa_... Joongie ingin pulang.." isak Jaejoong, dia merindukan kehidupan mewahnya dulu. Jika tidak karena ulah Yunho yang memperkosanya itu, dia tidak akan di usir dari rumah oleh orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, akan tetapi tak ada tanda apapun tentang kepulangan Yunho. Jaejoong sangat kesal pada _namja_ tersebut, bagaimana bisa suaminya belum pulang sejak pergi meninggalkan rumah siang tadi?

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan diluar sana Jung Yunho?" ucap Jaejoong geram. "Awas saja kau macam-macam diluar sana. Aku tak akan memberi ampun padamu." ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan kesal. Dirinya yang belum makan sejak siang merasa sangat lapar saat ini. Perutnya terus berbunyi meminta diisi. Jaejoong mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih rata itu. 'Kau juga lapar kan?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati kepada bayinya.

Cklek,

Jaejoong mendongak kepalanya kala mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jaejoong menatap kesal pada orang dihadapannya itu.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada keras.

"Kau lapar? Makanlah.." Yunho tak menjawab ucapan Jaejoong tadi, dia malah menaruh sebungkus nasi diatas piring. Melihat tingkah laku Yunho, Jaejoong diam saja. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan meletakkan piring berisi sebungkus nasi itu dihadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung membuka nasi bungkus itu segera. Matanya menatap tak suka kala melihat isi dari nasi bungkus tersebut.

Yunho sudah tahu kalau reaksi Jaejoong akan seperti itu jadinya, "Makanlah, aku akan membelikanmu ayam saat aku punya uang." ucap Yunho memberi pengertian.

Mata Jaejoong memanas, Ia mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar miskin sampai tak bisa membelikanku sepotong paha ayam? Aku ingin makan ayam goreng Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong sambil terisak. Yunho merasa bersalah melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti ini.

"_Mianhe_ Jae.." hanya kata itu yang bisa Ia ucapkan sekarang. Ia merasa tak berguna menjadi seorang suami. Dia tidak bisa memberikan nafkah yang cukup untuk istrinya.

"Aku membencimu!" ucap Jaejoong lalu kembali berbaring diatas futon tipis itu. Ia menolak untuk memakan nasi bungkus yang Yunho berikan tadi. Sungguh Yunho tak bermaksud untuk seperti itu. Dia sudah seharian ini keluar mencari kerja. Dia hanya mendapat satu pekerjaan yaitu bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Upahnya tak seberapa, bahkan dia sendiri sejak tadi siang tak makan apapun. Hanya satu batang rokok saja untuk mengganjal perutnya. Ia lebih mengutamakan Jaejoong daripada dirinya sendiri. Uang yang Ia dapat dipergunakan untuk membeli satu bungkus nasi dengan lauk seadanya. Tapi kali ini justru lebih enak, karena kemarin tak ada telor dadar di nasi bungkusnya. Tapi apa dikata, Jaejoong tengah menginginkan ayam goreng bukan telor dadar. Bawaan bayi didalam perutnya kah?

Yunho meletakkan kembali nasi bungkus itu diatas meja satu-satunya di rumahnya. Mungkin saja Jaejoong akan memakannya. Ia yakin Jaejoong akan memakannya. Karena dia tahu Jaejoong pasti lapar saat ini. Bagaimanapun istrinya belum makan sejak siang dirinya meninggalkan rumah.

Yunho menatap tubuh Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah diatas futon tipis yang Ia miliki. Ingin rasanya Yunho membahagiakan Jaejoong. Jika saja keadaannya tak seperti ini, dia pasti sudah mengabulkan semua permintaan Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho sangat lirih. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, sehingga berbaring sedikit saja dirinya langsung tertidur pulas.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, Ia sangat lapar. Jaejoong menyesal karena menolak nasi bungkus yang sudah Yunho berikan padanya tadi. Jaejoong bergerak gelisah karena dia benar-benar lapar. Matanya tak sengaja menatap nasi bungkus yang sempat Ia tolak berada diatas meja. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong bangun dari posisinya. Ia menatap Yunho yang kini tidur tak jauh dari posisinya.

Jaejoong mengira Yunho sudah tidur pulas, sehingga tak mengetahui aksinya yang tiba-tiba mengambil kembali nasi bungkus itu lalu memakannya. Dia akan sangat malu jika Yunho memergokinya tengah memakan nasi bungkus yang telah Ia tolak tadi.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membuka nasi bungkus itu. Kemudian dia memakan nasinya dengan lahap, tak tahu jika aksinya itu diketahui oleh suaminya. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis kala melihat tingkah mengendap-endap Jaejoong saat mengambil nasi bungkus diatas meja. Kini Yunho merasa sangat lega, karena Jaejoong mau memakan nasi bungkus itu.

'Aku janji akan membelikanmu ayam goreng besok..' ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil melihat Jaejoong yang tengah makan dengan lahapnya. Dirinya menutup kembali matanya kala Jaejoong selesai makan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yunho bangun sangat pagi sekali dari biasanya. Jaejoong nampak masih tertidur. Pagi ini dia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pengantar koran dan juga susu. Sebelum dia keluar dari rumah untuk bekerja. Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening sang istri dengan lembut.

CUP

"Aku pergi sebentar.. tunggulah." ucap Yunho dengan nada lirih, karena dia takut suaranya akan membangunkan istrinya.

Secepat kilat Yunho pun keluar dari rumah setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaiannya.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Roda kehidupan tak selamanya berjalan mulus, sesuai dengan kehendak yang kita inginkan. Ada saat dimana roda kehidupan itu berada diposisi yang tidak kita inginkan. Pada saat berada diposisi itu bagaimana cara kita menyikapinya? _

.

Pagi itu Yunho bangun sangat pagi sekali dari biasanya. Jaejoong nampak masih tertidur. Pagi ini dia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pengantar koran dan juga susu. Sebelum dia keluar dari rumah untuk bekerja. Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening sang istri dengan lembut.

CUP

"Aku pergi sebentar.. tunggulah." ucap Yunho dengan nada lirih, karena dia takut suaranya akan membangunkan istrinya.

Secepat kilat Yunho pun keluar dari rumah setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaiannya.

.

Sampai di tempat agen koran, Yunho langsung mengambil setumpuk koran ditangannya. Setelahnya dia mengantarkan koran-koran tersebut ke berbagai rumah dengan kaki jenjangnya. Yunho melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat karena setelah mengantar koran, dia harus mengantarkan susu keberbagai rumah yang sudah memesan susu sebelumnya.

"Bos, korannya sudah aku antar semua." lapor Yunho pada atasannya. Tanpa menjawab apapun sang pemilik agen koran itu langsung mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada Yunho. Yunho menerima uang tersebut dengan senang hati. Lalu dia membungkukkan badannya setelahnya.

"_Gomawo_." ucap Yunho sebelum pergi.

"Kau boleh mengantar koran lagi besok, kerjamu sangat cepat." mendengar ucapan sang pemilik agen koran, Yunho tersenyum sekali lagi dan diapun membungkukkan badannya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju tempat kerja selanjutnya. Dia akan mengambil susu di toko tersebut kemudian mengantarkannya ke seluruh rumah yang sudah memesan susu dari toko itu.

Yunho tersenyum miris mengingat kehidupannya dulu, dia tak pernah tersenyum bahkan seramah itu kepada orang lain. Dia adalah pribadi yang angkuh. Mungkin itu dulu, sekarang sikapnya mulai bertambah lebih baik sejak mengenal seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Lelaki hamil itu bisa merubah sang pemuda angkuh Jung Yunho menjadi pemuda yang ramah terhadap siapapun.

.

"Bos aku datang untuk mengambil susu." ucap Yunho dari luar toko setelah dirinya sampai di tempat kerjanya untuk mengambil susu yang harus Ia antar ke rumah-rumah.

"Ambilah satu dus susu di depan, disana sudah ada catatan dimana saja kau harus mengantarkannya." ucap sang bos yang terlihat sibuk menghitung jumlah susu-susu yang akan diantarkan ke berbagai rumah.

"Aku berangkat bos." pamit Yunho pada sang bos, sang bos tak merespon apapun karena memang tengah sibuk sehingga tak meghiraukan ucapan Yunho tadi.

.

Sama seperti saat mengantar koran, Yunho pun mengantarkan susu-susu itu menuju ke berbagai rumah. Dia tak kenal rasa lelah sama sekali, padahal dirinya sejak kemarin belum makan nasi. Sekarang dia bahkan berjalan kaki untuk mengantarkan susu-susu tersebut.

.

"Aku sudah mengantarkannya semua." ucap Yunho sesampainya di toko.

"Ambilah dua kotak susu di depan, dan ini upahmu." ucap sang bos. Yunho menerima uang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu Ia membungkukkan badannya sebelum pamit pulang pada sang bos.

.

.

.

Yunho berlari menuju flat yang sudah Ia tinggali kurang lebih 3 minggu bersama istrinya. Ia ingin cepat pulang ke rumah karena perasaannya tiba-tiba tak enak. Dia teringat Jaejoong - lelaki yang sedang hamil itu. Dia meninggalkan istrinya tanpa pamit padanya terlebih dulu.

"Aku pulang.." ucap Yunho saat pintu dihadapannya terbuka olehnya. Karena flat tersebut hanya terdiri satu ruangan, saat membuka pintu Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas isi yang ada di flat tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada futon yang biasa digunakan untuk Jaejoong berbaring, futon tersebut telah kosong. Yunho nampak kalut kala tak menemukan Jaejoong disana.

"Jae!" teriak Yunho agak keras.

"Hoekk..hoek.." Yunho mendengar seseorang yang Ia yakini itu adalah suara yang Jaejoong timbulkan. Dia langsung menuju kamar mandi satu-satunya disana.

Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam mandi yang tak terkunci, disana Jaejoong tengah memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya. Yunho langsung membantu istrinya yang sedang mual-mual itu. Yunho memijat tengkuk Jaejoong perlahan. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. Jaejoong nampak tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Lelaki hamil itu menampik tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi memijat tengkuknya. Jaejoong lantas keluar dari kamar mandi setelah rasa mualnya sudah sedikit menghilang. Namun baru saja langkahnya sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi tubuhnya hampir limbung. Untung saja Yunho langsung sigap menangkap tubuh kurus sang istri. Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong, spontan tangan Jaejoong melingkar dileher Yunho karena dia takut jatuh.

Yunho menurunkan tubuh Jaejoong diatas futon. Dia menatap sang istri dalam meminta suatu penjelasan dari Jaejoong tentang apa yang barusaja terjadi. Sedangkan Jaejoong paling benci jika lelaki yang satu rumah dengannya itu sudah berlaku demikian. Dia lantas memalingkan muka dan tak mau berkata apapun pada suaminya.

"Kau mual-mual lagi?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menjawab dan tetap memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sudah biasa Yunho mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari sang istri. Namun dirinya terus bersabar menghadapi tingkah istrinya. Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong perlahan tanpa seizin Jaejoong terlebih dulu. Dengan sengit Jaejoong memindahkan tangan Yunho menjauh dari perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam kearah suaminya itu. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya menghawatirkan keadaanmu dan bayi kita." ucap Yunho. Setiap kali mendengar kata bayi Jaejoong selalu saja kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, ini bayimu bukan bayiku. " ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajamnya Ia berikan pada sang suami. Yunho tak menjawab apapun perkataan Jaejoong barusan, sampai kapan istrinya akan bersikap demikian?

"Kau tahu.. aku merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Aku membenci rasa mual yang setiap pagi muncul tiba-tiba. Ini tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku jika saja aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu." ucap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang berair. Saat mengatakan hal itu Jaejoong tak berani menatap kedalam bola mata Yunho langsung. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan itu. Yunho yang mendengarnya tentu sangat sakit, tapi dia diam saja.

"Kau menyesali pertemuan kita malam itu?" tanya Yunho hati-hati. Tentu Ia tahu jawababannya tanpa Jaejoong menjawabnya sekalipun.

"Kau tentu tahu apa jawabanku." jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat kearah Yunho sama sekali. Ingin sekali Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, menenangkan hati lelaki hamil itu. Tapi dia tahu kalau Jaejoong benci diperlakukan seperti itu. Sehingga Ia tak berani untuk memeluk Jaejoong sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

Mereka berdua terlihat diam satu sama lain. Yunho jelas merasa lelah dengan sikap Jaejoong selama ini padanya. Tapi Ia tidak bisa membenci Jaejoong karena Jaejoong tengah mengandung darah dagingnya sehingga Ia mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjaga istrinya. Tak peduli dengan Jaejoong yang sangat membencinya, tapi yang jelas dirinya sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Baru kali ini dirinya memiliki seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong, tulus mencintai lelaki berparas cantik itu.

Yunho teringat dua kotak susu yang Ia dapat dari sang pemilik toko saat dirinya telah selesai mengantarkan susu. Yunho mengambil satu kotak susu itu lalu memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkesiap kala Yunho tiba-tiba menyuguhkan satu kotak susu dihadapannya. Dirinya yang tadi sempat melamun nampak ragu-ragu untuk mengambil kotak susu itu dari hadapannya. Yunho lantas menyerahkan susu itu pada Jaejoong dengan paksa. Ia mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang bebas dan meletakkan susu itu disana.

"Minumlah.." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mulai menyesap susu itu dalam sedotan yang sudah Yunho tancapkan diatas kotak susu itu sebelumnya. Jaejoong meminumnya perlahan. Lalu Ia melihat kemasan susu yang tengah Ia minum itu, ternyata benar susu strawberry. Dia sangat suka susu rasa strawberry. Lantas Jaejoong meminumnya dengan cepat.

Yunho tersenyum kala melihat Jaejoong meminum susunya sampai habis. "Kau suka?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku sangat suka susu strawberry Yun.." ucapnya lembut tanpa ada rasa kekesalan didalamnya. Yunho pun memberikan satu kotak susu lagi yang harusnya itu untuknya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu meminumnya sampai tak ada sisa.

Yunho ingin sekali mengelus pipi putih mulus itu dengan tangannya, Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya saat sedang meminum susu itu. Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang barusaja dibujuk dengan sekotak susu setelah marah.

"Aku ada pekerjaan lain setelah ini, tidak apakan aku tinggal sendirian disini?" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak mungkin untuk menahan Yunho tetap disisinya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun hanya sebuah anggukan biasa yang Ia berikan. Yunho mengerti.

"Akan aku bawakan ayam goreng untuk makan malammu hari ini." ucap Yunho sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Aku ingin kau membawanya untuk makan siangku bukan makan malam." ucapan Jaejoong tadi membuat langkah Yunho terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong dan sebuah anggukan Ia berikan pada Jaejoong setelahnya Ia tersenyum manis pada sang istri sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya keluar ke rumah.

.

Yunho tak sempat membeli sarapan untuk Jaejoong dan dirinya karena terburu-buru. Untung ada dua kotak susu untuk sarapan pagi Jaejoong. Dirinya yang belum makan apapun mampir sebentar ke warung. Disana dia hanya sarapan seadanya saja yang penting bisa untuk mengganjal perutnya yang dari kemarin tidak sempat diisi. Dia butuh tenaga untuk bekerja di tempat proyek bangunan.

Sekitar pukul 07.30 pagi, Yunho sampai di tempat proyek. Ia menemui seseorang disana.

"_Ahjusshi_, aku ingin membantu sedikit pekerjaan disini. Bolehkah?" tanya Yunho pada orang yang kemarin menggajinya saat bekerja kemarin di tempat ini.

"Kau pemuda yang kemarin itu?" tanya ahjusshi pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang Ia kembangkan.

"Silahkan saja, disini butuh banyak pekerja tambahan." jawab ahjusshi itu. Yunho senang karena hari ini setidaknya lebih baik dari kemarin mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih mudah. "Pakai sarung tangan dan helm ini.." ahjusshi itu menyerahkan helm berwarna kuning dan juga sarung tangan pada Yunho. Yunho menerimanya kemudian memakaikan helm itu untuk melindungi kepalanya beserta sarung tangan yang Ia kenakan ditangannya.

Tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya jika dirinya bisa melakukan pekerjaan buruh. Dulu dia hanya duduk di kursi mewah dengan fasilitas ruangan ber-AC dan segala kekuasaan berada ditangannya. Lagi-lagi dirinya tersenyum miris mengingat bagaimana dia hidup dulu. Dia pernah meremehkan pekerjaan yang sedang dilakoninya sekarang. Tak menyangka dirinya akan berada diposisi sekarang ini, berada di paling bawah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak semua memori dahulu yang melintas dibenaknya tiba-tiba. Dia tak mau menyesali apapun yang sudah terjadi. Sekarang ini dia hanya fokus pada satu tujuan yaitu Kim Jaejoong.

.

Keringat terus mengucur di pelipisnya, dia mengusap keringat itu berulang kali menggunakan tangannya. Terik matahari yang begitu menyengat membuatnya berkeringat sebanyak itu. Dirinya sudah lelah namun pekerjaan yang Ia lakukan masih banyak. Mulai dari mengangkat beberapa sak semen dan mengantar batu bata dengan gerobak ke berbagai tempat yang memang dibutuhkan oleh para pekerja disana.

.

Sedangkan yang dilakukan Jaejoong seharian ini hanya berbaring, melamun di rumah seharian. Dia terus meratapi hidupnya yang begitu menderita. Tak pernah terbayangkan jika dirinya akan menikah diusianya yang masih muda - 21 tahun. Dia juga tak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya bisa hamil dan menjadi seorang istri pada posisinya sebagai seorang lelaki. Jika mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini dia selalu saja menangis. Menangis dan terus menangis, tak ada hal lain yang bisa Ia lakukan selain memaki, membenci, menyesal telah bertemu dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho adalah orang di daftar pertama yang paling Ia benci saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi padaku Tuhan?" ucapnya begitu lirih.

Cleck

Pandangannya langsung mengarah ke asal sumber suara. Dia melihat Yunho yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Dia sering melihat senyuman indah sang suami tapi tak pernah satupun dari senyuman manis itu Ia membalasnya, hanya sebuah tatapan membunuhlah yang sering Ia berikan padanya. Tapi kenapa pemuda bermarga Jung itu tak pernah sekali pun membalas perbuatan tak menyenangkan dirinya?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jae?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yunho yang baru saja sampai di rumah langsung menghampiri sang istri yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah jendela. Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong tadi tengah melamun.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau mencium bau sesuatu, hmm?" ucap Yunho sekali lagi, tapi Jaejoong hanya diam saja menatapnya. Jaejoong memang tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Yunho. "Ta da.." Yunho menunjukka sesuatu di depan mata Jaejoong. Kemudian dia mencium bau dari bungkusan itu dengan sangat menggoda. "Baunya sangat enak.. kau pasti menyukainya." ucap Yunho sekali lagi. Jaejoong hanya diam dan tak merespon apapun perkataan Yunho.

Yunho langsung mengambil sebuah piring, membuka bungkusan itu dan meletakkannya diatas piring. Jaejoong tahu apa itu, itu adalah ayam goreng yang paling Ia inginkan sejak kemarin. Matanya tiba-tiba berair dan meneteskan bening kristal itu tiba-tiba. Dirinya tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dirinya merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tiba-tiba menangisi ayam goreng.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menitikan air mata tiba-tiba, langsung menghampiri sang istri. Dia memeluk Jaejoong tanpa peduli reaksi Jaejoong padanya. Jaejoong sempat ingin melepaskan pelukan Yunho padanya. Akan tetapi pelukan Yunho begitu kuat dan Ia tak bisa melepaskan diri. Justru dia bertambah semakin keras menangis di dada Yunho setelahnya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus punggung sang istri. Jaejoong hanya bisa terisak di dada Yunho. Entah kenapa dirinya menjadi begitu sensitif semenjak hamil?

"Aku minta maaf jika selama ini sikapku selalu membuatmu kesal." ucap Yunho lembut ditengah Jaejoong yang terisak di dadanya. "Aku tahu kalau aku sangat salah.. tapi aku tulus mencintaimu." akhirnya kata cinta itu terucap langsung dari mulut Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba berhenti dari isakannya. Yunho mencintainya. . .

Jaejoong terlepas dari pelukan Yunho, Ia menatap ke dalam bola mata Yunho mencari jawaban sesungguhnya dari dalam sana. Apakah benar yang Yunho ucapkan jika dia mencintainya?

Dia lantas menundukkan wajahnya kala mengetahui sudah jawaban atas dari pernyataan Yunho itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menolak pernyataan cinta tadi.

"_Mianhe_, aku tak bisa menerima cintamu.. Yunh." ucap Jaejoong masih dalam posisinya yang menunduk.

Yunho sangat kecewa dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan padanya barusan, tapi dia tak mungkin memaksa seseorang untuk menerima pernyataan cinta yang tulus Ia berikan untuk seseorang.

"Aku mengerti." ucap Yunho tegar menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Jaejoong tak mencintainya.

"Aku bukanlah seorang istri yang pantas untukmu, karena aku tidak seharusnya berada diposisi ini. Aku tidak bisa Yun.. tidak bisa." ucap Jaejoong menatap ke dalam bola mata Yunho. Yunho hanya diam dan tak bisa menjawab apapun perkataan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." ucap Jaejoong terlihat serius dengan mata yang terus menatap ke dalam bola mata seseorang dihadapannya.

"Katakanlah.." ucap Yunho tenang. Dirinya berusaha tenang walau hatinya tidak. Dia merasa cemas saat ini, apa yang ingin Jaejoong katakan sebenarnya? Kenapa dia merasa takut kehilangan Jaejoong?

"Tolong kembalikan kehidupanku yang dulu.. kehidupanku sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.." ucap Jaejoong memohon pada Yunho.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu.." ucap Yunho. Dia tak tahu bagaimana menyikapi omongan Jaejoong padanya. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Kau hanya perlu membebaskanku, biarkan aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang ingin mencari kebahagiaan di luar sana. Menjadi sosok lelaki yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kodratku untuk menjadi seorang istri dan _eomma_ untuk anak-mu." pengakuan Jaejoong barusan itu membuat Yunho terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Hatinya tiba-tiba hancur, pedih, sakit mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Jadi..?" ucap Yunho kelu.

"Biarkan aku pergi untuk meraih kebahagiaanku.." ucap Jaejoong egois. Dia tak peduli sama sekali tentang perasaan Yunho saat ini saat mengatakan hal menyakitkan pada seseorang yang sudah bersikap baik padanya selama ini.

Yunho terdiam cukup lama... Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tentu dirinya tak mau melepaskan Jaejoong begitu saja. Dia tulus mencintai _namja_ yang sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Yunho kira semua perlakuan baik dan segala perhatian yang Ia berikan pada Jaejoong akan merubah sikap Jaejoong perlahan. Tapi sepertinya pemuda cantik itu merasa tertekan hidup dengannya.

"Makanlah.. bukankah kau lapar?" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Dia seolah mengalihkan perbicangan menegangjkan mereka. Jaejoong sedikit kesal karena Yunho tak memberikan jawaban apapun atas perkataannya. "Aku harus pergi bekerja lagi, aku pulang jam tujuh malam." ucap Yunho kemudian dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rumah.

.

_**to be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Datangnya cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak, _

_Yunho - dia memang tak ada rasa apapun pada awalnya, namun. . ._

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa cinta itu tumbuh perlahan. . ._

.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho tengah berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, dia baru saja selesai bekerja. Akan tetapi dirinya tak bersemangat untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak siap jika Jaejoong tiba-tiba meminta jawaban darinya. Apakah dia harus mempertahankan Jaejoong sampai disini saja?

Huft

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, banyak sekali beban pikirannya saat ini. Yunho mengurungkan niatannya untuk pulang, dia berhenti disebuah warung bertenda disana. Dia lalu memesan soju. Tak masalah menghabiskan uang hanya untuk membeli sebotol soju. Dia benar-benar butuh ketenangan saat ini.

"Kau sendirian saja anak muda?" tanya sang bibi penjual. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sang bibi penjual itu tersenyum padanya. Kemudian Yunho mengangguk.

"Minumlah, aku memberimu satu botol soju gratis untukmu.." ucapnya. Yunho hanya diam. Lalu tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"_Gomawo_." ucap Yunho singkat. Lalu dia meminum sojunya perlahan. Rasanya sudah lama dia tak meminum soju sejak bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat sedang ada masalah anak muda." Yunho sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan sang bibi penjual itu, dia mengira bibi tadi sudah pergi. Ternyata dia masih berada disampingnya.

Tercetak jelas kah di wajahnya jika dia sedang ada masalah saat ini?

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya Yunho kemudian dengan canggung. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu. Bibi itu lantas tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apa masalahmu padaku, mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu anak muda." Yunho tak bisa mengekspresikan apapun saat ini. Jelas sekali kalau saat ini dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Tapi apa harus menceritakannya pada bibi penjual soju? Dia bahkan tak mengenal-nya sama sekali.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan, aku bisa menjaga rahasiamu." bibi itu tampak seperti bisa membaca pikiran Yunho. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Yunho memang takut jika mulut bibi itu tidak bisa di jaga.

"Itu. . . aku tidak tahu darimana harus memulainya." ucap Yunho kemudian.

"Kau mempunyai masalah dengan istrimu?" lagi-lagi Yunho dibuat terkejut olehnya. "Aku hanya menebak saja." ucap sang bibi saat mengetahui ekspresi Yunho atas perkataan dirinya sebelumnya.

"Istriku itu seorang _namja_.." ucap Yunho, dia menatap sang bibi penjual itu. Nampak tak terkejut sama sekali. Lalu Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia hamil karena aku memperkosanya di malam pertemuan pertama kami."

"Kau menyesalinya?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku menyesal, tapi aku berusaha untuk menebus semua kesalahanku itu dengan tulus mencintainya." tutur Yunho sambil menatap mata sang bibi penjual.

"Kau terlihat sangat tulus mencintainya."

"Aku memang tulus mencintainya, tapi tidak dengannya yang sangat membenciku." ucap Yunho begitu sedih. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Jaejoong tadi siang untuk meminta dirinya melepasnya pergi.

Yunho menundukkan wajahnya dalam, dia ingin menangis namun dia malu untuk melakukannya didepan orang lain. "Dia memintaku untuk melepaskannya disaat rasa cintaku tumbuh semakin besar untuknya.." ucapnya lagi. Bibi itu tahu bagaimana perasaan lelaki muda dihadapannya.

"Pertahankanlah dia jika memang kau sangat mencintainya, tunjukkan padanya jika kau memang tulus mencintainya." perkataan bibi itu membuat Yunho menatap kedalam bola mata seseorang dihadapannya.

"Haruskah aku mempertahankannya?" Yunho nampak bingung untuk mempertahankan Jaejoong di-sisinya atau tidak.

"Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu anak muda. Pikirkanlah baik-baik atau kau akan menyesal dikemudian hari." bibi itu menepuk bahu Yunho sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk melayani beberapa pelanggan yang baru tiba.

Yunho hanya menatap punggung bibi itu pergi menjauh. 'Aku memang ingin mempertahankannya, tapi aku tidak mungkin terus memaksanya untuk tetap berada disisiku...'

.

.

.

Cleck

Yunho membuka pintu rumah perlahan, Ia heran dengan keadaan ruangan yang sangat gelap. Tak biasanya saja, karena Jaejoong tak mungkin mematikan lampu. Dia sangat tahu kalau Jaejoong takut gelap.

Yunho perlahan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, Ia sungguh cemas saat ini. Pikiran negatif-pun mulai berkeliaran di-otaknya.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho perlahan di tengah kegelapan ruangan di rumahnya. Yunho berusaha mencari stop kontak di rumah itu.

Cleck cleck,

Berulangkali dia mencoba menyalakan akan tetapi tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Ruangan tetap gelap. 'Apa lampunya mati?' pikir Yunho dalam hati.

"Hiks..hiks.." Yunho tersentak kala mendengar sebuah tangis seseorang. Itu suara Jaejoong, Yunho tahu persis bagaimana suara Jaejoong ketika menangis.

"JAE!" Yunho meninggikan intonasi nada bicaranya saat matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang tengah ketakutan, tubuhnya nampak bergetar hebat. Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri duduk dipojokan.

"Jae.. kau tak apa?" ucap Yunho saat berada tepat didepan Jaejoong. Dengan ragu Yunho mulai menyentuh bahu Jaejoong perlahan. "Tenanglah.. aku sudah ada disini." ucap Yunho lagi menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Yunh..." ucapnya bergetar, Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tengah ketakutan. Dirinya merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Jaejoong cukup lama. Tak seharusnya dia pulang semalam ini, benar-benar bodoh padahal dirinya sendiri yang berjanji akan pulang jam tujuh malam.

"Tenanglah.. aku sudah ada disini.." ucap Yunho, dia bingung untuk memeluk Jaejoong atau tidak saat ini. Yunho lalu mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang sudah mengalir dipipi indah _namja_ cantik itu secara perlahan. "_Mianhae_.." ucap Yunho sambil menatap kedalam bola mata Jaejoong yang tampak memerah. Sepertinya Jaejoong menangis sudah lumayan lama. Jaejoong tak menolak usapan tangan Yunho dipipinya. Justru _namja _cantik itu merasa cukup lega karena Yunho sudah berada di sisinya.

"Aku akan membeli lilin." ucap Yunho saat dirasa Jaejoong sudah membaik. Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk membeli lilin di toko terdekat. Tapi langkahnya terhenti kala Jaejoong menarik ujung kaosnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ja..jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku takut.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit bergetar. Jaejoong menatap bola mata Yunho dengan tatapan memohon, dia memohon pada suaminya agar dia pun ikut dengannya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk malu.

"Ayolah.." kemudian Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri. _Namja _cantik itu lantas langsung bergelanyut di lengan Yunho sangat kuat. Yunho sedikit kaget mendapat perlakuan tak biasa Jaejoong. Baru pertama kalinya Jaejoong menempel seperti ini padanya.

Yunho tak memusingkan itu dan mereka pun keluar bersama untuk membeli lilin.

Tak selang lima belas menit, mereka sampai di rumah dengan membawa sepuluh lilin. Awalnya Yunho hanya akan membeli satu atau dua buah lilih saja tapi Jaejoong bersi keras meminta sepuluh lilin. Yunho tak bisa menolak permintaan Jaejoong maka dia pun menurutinya.

"Kau ingin kita menyalakan semua lilin-lilin ini?" tanya Yunho saat sudah sampai di rumah. Jaejoong mengangguk imut.

"Eemh, semuanya.." ucap Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan di mata Yunho saat ini.

"Baiklah." lalu Yunho pun menyalakan lilin itu satu persatu. Jadilah ke sepuluh lilin itu menyala menerangi seluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Walau sudah ada sepuluh lilin yang menerangi, Jaejoong masih terlihat takut, karena menurutnya itu belum terang.

.

"Ini sudah malam, tidurlah.." Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tidur. Karena sepulang dari membeli lilin Jaejoong belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah mengantuk, tapi _namja_ cantiknya itu terlihat menahan kantuknya.

Jaejoong terlihat enggan untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Namja cantik itu terlihat diam saja dan tetap mempertahankan posisinya duduk di samping Yunho.

"Aku tahu kau mengantuk, jadi tidurlah." ucap Yunho sekali lagi. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan sabar. Jaejoong sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya. _Namja_ cantik itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada suaminya tapi dia malu untuk mengatakannya.

Yunho menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya, tapi Jaejoong terlihat enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan membiarkan Jaejoong melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Dia sendiri pun sudah lelah dan mengantuk saat ini.

"Aku tidur duluan." ucap Yunho cuek. Dirinya beranjak dari duduknya, Ia berdiri hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju tempat dimana Ia biasa membaringkan tubuhnya. Kakinya tak sempat melangkah kala Jaejoong menarik ujung kaosnya untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

"Bo..bolehkan aku tidur denganmu malam ini Yunh?" ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri. Akhirnya kalimat yang ingin Ia lontarkan terucap juga dari mulutnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohon. Yunho di buat terkejut akan penuturan Jaejoong barusan.

Mereka memang tinggal satu rumah. Rumah kontrakan yang memang hanya terdiri satu petak ruangan yang dilengkapi kamar mandi didalamnya. Bahkan besar ruangannya hanya sebesar kamar biasa. Yang jelas tak sebesar kamar Jaejoong di rumah orangtuanya. Setiap hari Jaejoong memang tidur terpisah dengan Yunho. Mereka tidur agak berjauhan. Jaejoong tidur diatas futonnya dan Yunho tidur diatas lantai. Karena memang hanya ada satu futon disana.

Cukup lama Yunho mematung, dia sedikit tak percaya dengan keinginan Jaejoong malam ini. Tidur dengannya? Mimpi apa semalam. Batin Yunho.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari ujung kaos Yunho. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Tak apa jika memang kau tak mau." ucap Jaejoong sangat lirih. Yunho lantas langsung menggeleng. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menolak ajakan Jaejoong. Dia hanya sedikit kaget sehingga tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Ayo kita tidur bersama malam ini." Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho kala mendengar perkataan Yunho itu. Yunho nampak tersenyum hangat padanya. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan Yunho itu.

.

Yunho merapihkan futon yang akan ditempati dirinya dan Jaejoong untuk tidur malam ini. Setelah rapih, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk berbaring. Jaejoong pun membaringkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan sedikit tempat untuk Yunho berbaring. Jaejoong menepuk tempat kosong dalam futon itu. Yunho tahu apa maksud Jaejoong. Dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang bisa sedekat ini dengan Jaejoong.

Setelah Yunho berbaring di sampingnya, Jaejoong langsung menempel pada Yunho. Lelaki cantik itu memeluk tubuh suaminya dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Tentu Yunho tak menolak sama sekali. Dia justru membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan senang hati.

Dan malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya pasangan suami istri ini tidur bersama dalam satu futon. Mereka berbagi futon bersama untuk malam ini. Apakah seturusnya mereka akan tetap berbagi kehangatan seperti malam ini?

.

.

.

"Eungh.." Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia lalu tersadar bahwa dirinya tidur dalam pelukan Yunho semalam. Tidur di pelukan sang suami ternyata sangat hangat dan nyaman?

Jaejoong menatap seseorang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Dia-lah Jung Yunho - suaminya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat dan Jaejoong pun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidung Yunho. Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya kala melihat ekspresi tidur Yunho yang sangat jelek - menurutnya. Sudah miskin, jelek pula. Umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

Apa setiap hari Yunho tidur dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu? Pikir Jaejoong.

Entah sadar atau tidak Jaejoong merasa nyaman memandangi wajah damai Yunho yang tengah tertidur. 'Orang yang ada di hadapanku itu mengaku kalau dia mencintaiku?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jika saja keadaanmu tak seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkanmu.." ucap Jaejoong tak begitu keras.

"Euhm.. eungh.." Jaejoong langsung terkesiap kaget kala Yunho melenguh dalam tidurnya, _namja_ cantik itu kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia berharap Yunho tak mendengar penuturannya tadi. Ia tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

"Eumh.." Yunho tersadar dalam tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Pandangan pertama yang Ia temui saat bangun tidur adalah _namja_ cantik yang kini masih terlihat pulas tidur dalam dekapannya. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau Jaejoong lebih awal bangun darinya.

Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong sejenak. Wajah damai itu... sangat cantik. Yunho merapihkan poni Jaejoong yang hampir menutupi mata indah milik istrinya itu.

"Saat tidur pun kau terlihat sangat cantik." gumam Yunho. Dia mencium poni Jaejoong. Awalnya hanya akan mencium di kening saja, tapi bibir semerah chery itu terlalu menggoda.

glup

Yunho menelan salivanya kuat, Ia menahannya selama ini untuk tidak menyentuh sang istri. Tapi sampai kapan? Sekarang sepertinya waktu yang sangat pas untuk mencuri ciuman darinya?

Perlahan pun Yunho mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sang istri.

cup

Kecupan singkat pun akhirnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Yunho akan bekerja untuk mengantarkan koran dan juga susu di pagi hari. Tapi dia akan menemui sang pemilik kontrakan sebelum pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

"Sial, kenapa dia menciumku." umpat Jaejoong kesal lalu menggosokkan bibirnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Dia menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya kala memori di otaknya mengingat kembali kejadian dirinya yang di cium oleh suaminya. "Argh.. bagaimana bisa aku mengingatnya lagi?" teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

.

.

.

"Hwang Ahjumma!" Yunho sedikit berteriak kala melihat Bibi Hwang sang pemilik kontrakan melintas di depannya. Bibi Hwang itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau mau membayar kontrakan?" ucap Bibi Hwang saat Yunho tepat dihadapannya. Yunho tersenyum kikuk, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibi Hwang itu tampak tak suka dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Lalu ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Bibi Hwang sinis.

"Lampu di rumahku mati semalam." ucap Yunho. Bibi Hwang itu menatap sengit pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku sengaja mematikan listrik di rumahmu, kau belum membayar kontrakan bulan ini." ucap Bibi Hwang marah-marah. Yunho baru ingat akan hal tersebut.

"_Mianhae_.. aku akan segera membayar setelah uangnya sudah terkumpul. Aku janji, tapi nyalakan listriknya. Istriku sangat takut gelap." ucap Yunho memohon pada sang pemilik kontrakan.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang, tidak punya uang tapi berani menikah. Mau dikasih makan apa anak sama istri." Bibi Hwang malah mengoceh tak jelas dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja. Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia harap Bibi Hwang itu akan menyalakan listrik di rumahnya.

Jaejoong melihat semua kejadian dan obrolan Yunho bersama sang pemilik kontrakan. Karena suara yang ditimbulkan Bibi Hwang cukup keras. Sehingga Jaejoong memilih untuk melihat keadaan di luar kontrakan. Tak menyangka Bibi Hwang itu sedang memarahi suaminya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau memalukan!" umpat Jaejoong kala melihat kepergian Yunho.

.

.

.

Saat mengantarkan koran-koran ke berbagai rumah, sempat terfikir dalam benaknya untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Tapi pekerjaan apa? Menjadi pelayan di sebuah Bar lagi? Itu tidak mungkin. Pekerjaan itu akan membuat dirinya meninggalkan Jaejoong setiap malam. Jaejoong takut sendirian, Yunho tak akan mengambil pekerjaan di malam hari.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang ke rumah dengan membawa dua bungkus nasi untuk sarapan. Sesampainya di rumah tidak ada sambutan hangat dari sang istri, Jaejoong nampak cemberut kala dirinya tiba di rumah. Ada apa lagi? Tanya Yunho dalam hati. Istrinya sangat aneh, tadi malam dia bersikap seolah sangat membutuhkan dirinya, pagi ini dia kembali ketabiatnya semula. Membencinya. Yunho hanya bisa pasrah dan melapangkan dada saja setiap hari.

"Aku membencimu!" ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho berdiri tak jauh darinya. _Namja _tampan itu tengah mengambil dua piring untuk dirinya dan juga istrinya. Yunho diam saja Jaejoong berkata seperti itu padanya, dia tidak mau meladeninya.

"Kau bodoh dan memalukan!" ucap Jaejoong lagi. Saat mengatakan hal tersebut barulah Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya, dadanya sangat sakit dihina oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Makanlah." Yunho memberikan sepiring nasi dan lauknya dihadapan Jaejoong. Dia bersikap biasa saja seolah tak mendengar umpatan apapun Jaejoong padanya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak mau makan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau membuatku malu. Aku malu mempunyai suami miskin sepertimu." ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tak bisa berkata apapun. Sedih, kecewa pasti. Kenapa Jaejoong tak bisa menerima dia apa adanya? Sejak memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Jaejoong, Yunho bahkan sudah menerima Jaejoong apa adanya dengan hati yang lapang.

"Aku memang miskin, tapi aku tetap suami-mu Jae!" ucap Yunho agak membentak diakhir katanya. Dia kesal, rasa kesalnya tidak bisa Ia tahan lagi. Yunho hanya manusia biasa yang juga memiliki perasaan.

Jaejoong tak berkutik dan hanya diam saja. Bahkan lelaki cantik itu tak berani menatap suaminya sama sekali. Jantung-nya berdetak kencang kala Yunho membentaknya, Ia merasa takut sekarang. Jaejoong tak biasa menerima bentakan karena selama ini orangtuanya belum pernah membentaknya seperti itu.

"Aku cukup bersabar selama ini Jae! Tidak meladeni semua ucapanmu. Apa kau tak pernah berfikir tentang perasaanku saat kau menghinaku? Jelas aku sangat sakit dihina oleh istriku sendiri!" ucap Yunho penuh emosi, rasanya dia ingin menangis saat ini. Tapi dia menahan airmatanya. Dia tak mau menangis untuk Jaejoong.

"Itu karena kau memang pantas untuk dihina!" Jaejoong membalas bentakan Yunho. Lelaki cantik itu tak mau terus dibentak dan diapun membalas perkataan suaminya dengan membentak juga.

Yunho menatap nyalang kearah Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam. "Mulutmu itu.." dan pada saat Yunho mengucapkan kata itu, dia hampir saja menampar Jaejoong karena emosi. Jaejoong bahkan menutup matanya kala Yunho melayangkan tangannya kearah pipi Jaejoong.

Yunho mengatur nafasnya, Ia menurunkan tangannya. Hampir saja dirinya lepas kendali untuk menampar sang istri.

"Baiklah.." ucap Yunho sambil membuang nafas. "Aku sudah memutuskannya." ucap-nya lagi sambil menatap keatas. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho. Dia terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Yunho barusan? Apa maksud perkataan suaminya itu?

"Aku.." ucapnya terputus, Jaejoong terus memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah berbicara padanya. "Aku.. akan membiarkanmu pergi.." dengan berat hati Yunho pun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jaejoong tampak tak percaya saat mendengarnya. Benarkah? Tapi kenapa saat melihat Yunho saat ini hatinya merasa sakit. Seharusnya dia merasa senang, karena inilah yang Ia inginkan. Yunho melepasnya pergi.

"Su..sungguh?" ucap Jaejoong terbata dan menatap tak percaya pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi..aku tetap menginginkan janin yang ada didalam rahim-mu." ucap Yunho dengan lembut, Jaejoong menatap bingung orang dihadapannya. Ia hanya diam saja dan memilih untuk membiarkan Yunho meneruskan perkataannya. Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong, dia duduk dihadapan Jaejoong lalu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggengamnya erat. Jaejoong tak menolak dan membiarkan Yunho menggengam tangannya. Yunho menatap kedalam bola mata indah dihadapannya. "Tolong jaga anakku sampai dia lahir ke dunia ini."

"Ta..tapi.." ucap Jaejoong terbata, dia bingung harus menolak seperti apa. Melihat tatapan memohon Yunho, dia sungguh tak tega untuk menolak.

"Aku janji." ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong memberikan keyakinan. "Aku janji aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku ingin kau melahirkan anakku Jae.." ucapnya memohon. "Setelah itu aku akan merelakanmu pergi."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang Yunho ucapkan padanya, karena selama ini dari sikap Yunho. Ia sendiri tak pernah berfikir kalau Yunho akan melepaskannya pergi. Tapi ternyata hari ini dia mendengar sesuatu yang sangat berbeda.

"I..itu..aku akan menjaga kandunganku jika kau memang menginginkan anak ini." ucap Jaejoong. "Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu untuk melepaskanku dari semua tanggung jawab ini.." ucapnya lagi. Yunho mengangguk dengan ikhlas.

"Iya aku janji." ucap Yunho sambil memberikan senyuman, dan Jaejoong pun membalas senyuman Yunho itu perlahan walau terlihat agak kaku.

.

Lega rasanya Jaejoong mau mempertahankan janin itu untuk-nya. Dirinya memang sangat menginginkan janin itu tumbuh dewasa sampai lahir ke dunia dengan selamat. Tapi sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya Ia merasa lega, karena dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Ia tak menginginkan perpisahan ini.. tapi dirinya sudah berjanji. Dan janji itu harus Ia tepati.

Sebenarnya Ia ingin mempertahankan Jaejoong tetap di sisinya. Tapi untuk apa mempertahankan orang yang Ia cintai jika orang yang dicintainya itu justru merasa tertekan karena keadaan yang memaksa. Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong hanya karena tak mau menyakiti Jaejoong lebih lama.

.

_**to be continued. . .**_

.

.

Kalau banyak respon negatifnya. Mungkin cukup sampai disini.


	4. Chapter 4

_**3 Bulan kemudian**_. . .

Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah memasuki bulan ke empat. Perutnya tentu sudah membuncit. Lelaki cantik itu selalu mengumpat setiap kali melihat kearah perutnya.

"Gendut.. aku terlihat sangat jelek." ucapnya saat di depan cermin. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu lelaki cantik itu tengah berdiri di depan cermin dengan kaos yang Ia sibakkan keatas sehingga perut buncitnya terlihat sangat jelas. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengerucut. Kebiasaan Jaejoong saat sedang kesal pasti mengerucutkan bibir sexynya itu.

Lagi-lagi lelaki cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya setiap kali melihat keadaan perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membesar saja.

Tanpa Ia sadari kalau aktivitasnya itu sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho - suami Jaejoong.

"Di mataku kau selalu terlihat cantik Jae.." ucap Yunho merespon ucapan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan Ia mendapati Yunho di dekat pintu masuk. Yunho tersenyum hangat pada sang istri. Lelaki tampan itu barusaja tiba di rumah dari aktivitasnya bekerja.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sinis. Tabiat Jaejoong masih belum hilang sampai saat ini. Justru semakin hari Jaejoong semakin cerewet, untungnya Yunho selalu tak ambil hati dari setiap perkataan istrinya. Dia memaklumi sikap Jaejoong padanya.

"Sejak kau mengumpat tadi." ucap Yunho tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum yang ada hanya mengerucut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya saja. Justru Jaejoong yang seperti itu di mata Yunho terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

CUP

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucut sejak tadi. Lelaki cantik itu langsung melotot kala Yunho menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"YA! Kau mencuri ciumanku lagi. Sudah aku katakan padamu berulangkali jangan suka menciumku seenaknya!" ucap Jaejoong dengan kesal. Tapi Yunho dia hanya diam dan . . .

CUP

Mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi. "Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pergi dari hadapan Yunho. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja sambil tersenyum. Istrinya itu sungguh terlihat menggemaskan sekali ketika sedang kesal dan Yunho suka untuk menjahili istrinya itu.

"Jangan marah-marah terus kau itu sedang hamil." ucap Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengumpat mengeluarkan makian karena tak terima dicium oleh Yunho.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal! Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal Jung Yunho." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara lantangnya sambil menatap sengit kearah suaminya.

Yunho menghampiri sang istri, lalu mengelus perut Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Aku kan hanya menciummu kenapa marah sekali?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Aku tidak suka dicium oleh _namja_ miskin sepertimu." ucap Jaejoong sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menciummu kalau bibirmu setiap hari mengundangku untuk dicium." ucap Yunho dengan enteng. Jaejoong langsung melotot tak terima atas perkataan Yunho barusan. Tapi Jaejoong diam karena tak tahu harus membalas perkataan Yunho. Setiap membalas, Yunho bisa saja untuk membalas perkataannya itu. Tapi hebatnya selama ini Yunho tak pernah marah padanya selama 3 bulan belakangan ini.

"Tak ada ruginya kan dicium olehku, kau kan istriku Jae.."

"Terserah kau sajalah." ucap Jaejoong sambil membuang muka dan pergi dari hadapan Yunho. Jaejoong duduk diatas futon - tempat tidurnya.

"Lusa sudah waktunya untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu lagi kan?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong yang ditanya hanya diam dan terlihat cuek.

"Aku tidak tahu." ucap Jaejoong jutek. Sejak tiga bulan ini Yunholah yang justru selalu ingat kapan Jaejoong harus memeriksakan kandungannya. Jaejoong sendiri terlihat tak peduli dengan kandungannya.

"Aku akan membuat susu dulu." ucap Yunho, setelah itu dia pergi ke dapur kecilnya untuk memasak air membuat susu untuk di minum Jaejoong. Yunho tak lupa untuk mengingatkan Jaejoong meminum susu ibu hamil. Karena itu baik untuk nutrisi sang bayi dan juga ibu bayi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian susu itu jadi dan Yunho memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak suka jika susunya terlalu panas jadi sebelum Yunho memberikan susu itu pada Jaejoong, terlebih dahulu dia sudah mendinginkan susu panas tadi.

"Minumlah.." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong menerimanya lalu menghabiskan susu rasa strawberry itu sampai benar-benar habis. Yunho tersenyum kala Jaejoong menghabiskan susunya.

"Mau langsung tidur?" tanya Yunho ketika Jaejoong terlihat merapikan letak bantalnya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Jaejoong lalu berbaring. Yunho dengan telaten membenarkan letak selimut Jaejoong. Dia pun sebelum memulai untuk tidur mencuci gelas bekas susu yang Jaejoong minum tadi terlebih dulu.

Yunho benar-benar menjadi suami yang telaten dan begitu perhatian terhadap Jaejoong. Walau begitu sampai detik ini belum terlihat sikap baik Jaejoong padanya. Yunho berusaha bersabar. Dia sangat mengharapkan kalau Jaejoong bisa menerimanya dan juga menerima janin yang sedang dikandung Jaejoong kini.

Tepatnya satu bulan yang lalu, Yunho mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lumayan. Bekerja disebuah pom bensin, dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam enam sore Ia bekerja. Gajinya cukup untuk biaya bulanan mereka. Walau begitu Yunho tetap rajin menabung untuk keperluan mendatang seperti menabung untuk biaya persalinan Jaejoong dan kebutuhan bayinya kelak saat lahir.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat dihari dimana Jaejoong harus memeriksakan kandungannya, Yunho meminta izin untuk di ganti ship kerja di malam hari. Karena siang ini dia harus mengantarkan Jaejoong pergi menemui dokter di klinik.

"Jae.." Yunho memanggil Jaejoong kala sudah sampai di rumah, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kecil kontrakannya itu. Sepertinya Jaejoong sedang di dalam kamar mandi. Yunho pun memilih untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia membuka pakaiannya begitu saja. Dan tepat saat Yunho membuka pakaian bagian atasnya Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Refleks pandangan Yunho tentu mengarah kearah sumber suara. Jaejoong langsung menundukkan wajahnya kala melihat Yunho didepannya telanjang dada. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah malu melihat suaminya setengah telanjang berada dihadapannya.

"Ganti bajunya di kamar mandi, sudah berapakali aku ingatkan padamu!" ucap Jaejoong keras sambil melewati Yunho begitu saja.

"Aku tahu, tapikan tadi ada kau dikamar mandi Jae.." jawab Yunho dengan nada biasa.

"Kau bisa menungguku sampai aku keluar dari kamar mandi." ucap Jaejoong lagi tegas. Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti perkataan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf Jae.." ucap Yunho sambil melepas celananya. Jaejoong awalnya tak melihat tapi tepat saat Yunho menurunkan celananya Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melepaskan celanamu disini?" bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Kau bisa membuatku tuli karena berteriak setiaphari. Sudah terlanjur, aku ganti baju disini saja." ucap Yunho cuek tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong yang sedang mengumpat dalam hati.

"Menyebalkan." gumam Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong mati-matian menahan untuk tak melihat kearah Yunho. Dirinya juga tidak tahu kenapa dia justru tertarik melihat tubuh telanjang Yunho saat ini?

Jaejoong melirikkan matanya kearah Yunho yang sedang berganti pakaian. Jaejoong menelan salivanya melihat tubuh Yunho yang menurutnya indah...

"Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku mengagumi tubuh _namja_ miskin itu." umpat Jaejoong lirih.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di klinik tempat dimana Jaejoong biasa memeriksakan kandungannya. Mereka sedang menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil saat ini. Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah duduk di ruang tunggu.

Yunho melihat kagum kearah pasangan harmonis yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan. Sang istri terus tersenyum melihat kearah perutnya yang besar itu, lalu suaminya mengelus perut sang istri dan menciumnya. Sepasang suami istri itu berjalan sangat mesra keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan tadi.

Yunho tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan tadi, karena yang tadi itu sangat berbalik dengan dirinya. Jaejoong tak suka diperlakukan hangat seperti itu. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin melakukannya tapi Jaejoong akan memaki atau membentaknya jika ketahuan dirinya menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Nyonya Jung Jaejoong." panggilan untuk giliran Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangan pemeriksaan pun terdengar. Jaejoong langsung mengumpat kala namanya disebut.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku Nyonya Jung Jaejoong." ucap Jaejoong kesal pada suster yang tadi memanggilnya. Yunho membungkuk minta maaf pada sang suster sebelumnya lalu dia mengikuti Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam ruangan pemeriksaan.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Jung, Tuan Jung." sapa sang dokter ramah.

"Tuan Kim." ucap Jaejoong menimpali. Dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat angkuh.

"Baiklah, bagaimana keadaanmu Nyo-Tuan Kim?" tanya sang dokter. Jaejoong dengan malas menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter.

"Kau tidak lihat, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Jae.." ucap Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya berdecak.

"Syukurlah kalau Tuan Kim baik-baik saja. Sekarang mari ikut saya." ucap dokter itu. Dokter cantik itu menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berbaring. Jaejoong berbaring diatas ranjang pasien. Dokterpun melakukan pemeriksaan di perut Jaejoong. Yunho dengan setia menemani Jaejoong disampingnya.

.

"Keadaan bayi dan ibu bayi sangat baik. Mereka semua sehat." ucap sang dokter setelah memeriksa Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

"Berapa lama lagi aku hamil dok?" tanya Jaejoong. Dokter itu mengeryit saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berdecak kesal karena dokter tak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

"Kapan saya bisa melahirkan?" ulang Jaejoong dalam pertanyaannya. Dokter itu tersenyum kemudian.

"Usia kehamilan anda baru menginjak bulan ke empat, anda tinggal menunggu 5 bulan lagi untuk kelahiran bayi kalian. Sepertinya Tuan Kim sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat sang bayi, ne?" ucap dokter itu sambil diakhiri dengan senyumannya.

"Apa tidak bisa dipercepat? Bukankah melahirkan di usia kehamilan 7 bulan pun bisa?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menatap sang dokter dengan serius. Kenapa Jaejoong seperti ingin cepat-cepat melahirkan bayinya? Yunho terus bertanya dalam hati. Tapi dia menampik pikiran negatifnya.

Dengan sabar dokter itu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Tapi ada baiknya melahirkan di usia kehamilan 9 bulan. Karena yang melahirkan di usia 7 bulan biasanya karena ada faktor tertentu. Tergantung kondisi kehamilan sang ibu saat itu." jawab dokter itu.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal atas jawaban sang dokter. "Lebih baik Tuan Kim tak usah memikirkan itu dulu, yang terpenting adalah saat ini di usia kehamilan bulan ke empat berhubungan intim sangat membantu untuk kelancaran proses persalinan nanti. Juga bisa membantu tubuh Tuan Kim menjadi lebih rileks dan dapat mengatasi berbagai ketidaknyamanan lain seperti mual dan muntah, otot-otot yang menjadi kaku, kaki bengkak, hingga perasaan yang mudah marah atau kesal." jelas sang dokter. Yunho yang mendengarnya justru senang, kenapa dokter tak memberitahukan hal itu dari dulu saja? Batin Yunho.

"Maksud dokter apa? Dokter menyuruh kami untuk melakukan sex?" tanya Jaejoong tak suka. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum.

"Penjelasan saya sudah jelas tadi." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi melakukan hubungan suami istri dimasa kehamilan itu bermanfaat bagi ibu bayi yah dok?" tanya Yunho antusias. Dokter itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan Jaejoong dia mendelik kearah Yunho tak suka.

"Asalkan jangan terlalu berlebihan, dan dilakukan dengan aman." ucap sang dokter lagi. Yunho mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, terima kasih dok.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah Yunho jadi kesal sendiri. 'Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku.' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yunho dengan perasaan kesal.

"Jae!" panggil Yunho lalu mengejar Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku kesal. Aku ingin makan enak hari ini." jawab Jaejoong dengan emosi.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Aku ingin makan direstoran dekat sini." jawab Jaejoong cepat lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho.

"Jae tunggu dulu!" Yunho pun mengejar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masuk ke salah satu restoran elit yang tak jauh dari klinik tadi. Yunho cemas karena sekarang dia tidak punya uang banyak, uangnya barusaja digunakan untuk membayar pemeriksaan kandungan tadi. Dan lagi sekarang hampir tanggal akhir bulan, tentu uang gajian Yunho bulan ini sudah menipis.

"Jae apa kau tidak ingin makan ditempat lain?" tanya Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk keluar dari restoran ini. Jaejoong menggeleng, Ia tetep kekeh ingin makan di restoran ini. Dia kesal dan sekarang ingin makan enak untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal itu.

"Aku tidak mau, hari ini aku ingin makan chicken tenders dan corn chowder." ucap Jaejoong tak mempedulikan Yunho yang tengah cemas karena takut tak bisa membayar. Jaejoong lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan yang Ia ingin makan tadi.

"Yun, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho. Yunho menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar." jawab Yunho dengan ekspresi yang menahan emosi. Sebenarnya dia kesal pada Jaejoong tapi dia tak bisa melawan, Yunho pun hanya diam dan membiarkan Jaejoong memesan makanannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pesanan Jaejoong datang. Yunho hanya diam saja sejak tadi. Dia malas untuk mengajak Jaejoong berbicara. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tengah makan dengan sangat lahap. Dirinya tergiur dengan makanan enak yang Jaejoong makan, mati-matian dia menahannya. Dan Jaejoong - dia sama sekali tak menawari sedikitpun makanan itu pada suaminya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, rasanya baru kali ini aku makan enak." ucap Jaejoong enteng seolah menyindir Yunho yang selama ini tak pernah memberi makan enak. Jaejoong membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu, dia sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Jaejoong memanggil sang pelayan untuk meminta bill. Setelah pelayan itu memberikan bill-nya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung menyerahkannya pada Yunho.

"Kau yang membayarnya." Yunho dengan cemas menerima bill itu, dia melihat angka tertera didalam kertas tagihan makanan tadi. Jelas, dia tidak bawa uang sebanyak yang ada di kertas tagihan itu.

Lalu Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak pelayan tadi menjauh dari Jaejoong. Yunho berbisik pada sang pelayan.

"Anda tidak punya uang kenapa berani makan disini?" pelayan itu memekik saat Yunho barusaja membisikkan sesuatu pada sang pelayan tadi.

"Aku minta maaf, aku mungkin bisa membayarnya -" Yunho belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya tapi pelayan itu langsung memanggil sang atasan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang berpakaian rapih itu.

"Orang ini tidak mau membayar makanan yang sudah dipesannya." jawab sang pelayan. Yunho menggeleng, dia bukannya tak mau membayar hanya saja dia tak membawa uang cukup untuk membayar makanan itu.

"Bukan begitu, aku akan membayarnya besok pak. Aku janji.." ucap Yunho pada orang berjas rapih dihadapannya. Orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan warung. Ini restoran berkelas.." ucapnya marah. "Kalau memang anda tidak bisa membayar. Anda lebih baik mencuci semua piring yang ada di dapur sebagai gantinya." mau tak mau Yunho tentu menuruti perkataan orang tadi, kemudian Yunho ikut bersama dengan pelayan tadi ke dapur.

"Bersihkan sampai bersih, jangan kabur kalau semuanya belum selesai. Mengerti?" bentaknya pada Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk pasrah dan melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

Jaejoong menunggu Yunho sejak tadi, 'Kenapa dia lama sekali?' pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. Saat Jaejoong melihat sang pelayan tadi yang bersama dengan Yunho, Jaejoong memanggilnya.

Pelayan itu tampak tak tersenyum sama sekali mendapat panggilan dari Jaejoong. "Maaf kau tahu dimana orang yang tadi duduk bersamaku disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau mau membantunya mencuci piring dibelakang? Silahkan saja." jawab pelayan itu sinis dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_? Mencuci piring?" gumam Jaejoong. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju dapur di restoran itu. Jaejoong tak masuk kedalam dapur itu sepenuhnya. Tapi dari tempat Ia berdiri saat ini saja dia bisa melihat Yunho yang tengah mencuci piring, gelas dan perkakas dapur lainnya.

"Kerjanya yang cepat! Kau ini lelet sekali!" ucap seseorang pada Yunho dengan membentak. Jaejoong jadi takut sendiri saat melihat adegan dimana Yunho dimarahi. Jaejoong pun pergi keluar dari restoran itu.

Sejak tadi dia hanya memegangi dadanya saja. Lagi-lagi kepalanya Ia gelengkan. 'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Yunho?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil tertunduk.

.

Yunho yang tengah mencuci piring tiba-tiba teringat akan Jaejoong. Dia bahkan belum berkata apapun pada Jaejoong tadi. Yunho cemas kalau Jaejoong terlalu lama menunggunya. Dia pun pergi keluar sebentar dari dapur. Yunho melihat kearah meja dimana mereka duduk sebelumnya. Jaejoong sudah tidak ada. Yunho pun keluar restoran dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho dengan nafas memburu. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena Jaejoong ternyata masih menunggunya. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya kala seseorang memanggilnya. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Yunho yakin Jaejoong berbohong, dia sudah di dapur sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Ini ongkos taxi untuk pulang, pulanglah dulu. Aku masih ada urusan disini." ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Jaejoong.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian. Berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Itu.." Yunho bingung harus menjawabnya bagaimana. "Aku antar kau pulang dulu, bagaimana?" Yunho justru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia menarik tubuh Jaejoong perlahan untuk menginkutinya. Yunho menyetop taksi saat ada taxi melintas.

"Ahjusshi tolong antarkan istriku sampai rumah." ucap Yunho pada sang supir. Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam taxi.

"Jae aku akan pulang tengah malam, jika kau lapar kau beli makanan diluar. Ini uangnya." Yunho memberikan beberapa uang lagi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak bisa berkata-kata apapun pada Yunho sampai taxi itu melaju membawanya pergi. Yunho tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya lagi kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya melihat kearah Yunho dengan pandangan sendu dan perasaan bersalah.

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho pun kembali keurusannya semula - mencuci piring-piring tadi. Yunho selesai sampai jam empat sore. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi menuju tempat kerjanya di pom bensin. Dia bekerja sampai larut malam untuk hari ini.

Tepat sekitar jam sebelas malam, Yunho baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, dan Ia ingin segera pulang untuk istirahat. Tapi saat dirinya bersiap untuk pulang. Teman satu kerjanya tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Yunho merasa tak enak jika menolak, akhirnya dia ikut pergi bersama temannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama pergi denganmu." ucap Yunho pada temannya.

"Ia tenang saja. Kita hanya akan menghabiskan satu jam untuk minum. Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu Yunho-ah.." ucapnya lalu merangkul bahu Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan temannya itu.

.

Mereka berdua-pun sampai di sebuah club malam yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bekerja. Hanya berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari pom bensin. Teman Yunho pun langsung memesan bir kepada pelayan disana.

"Kau mau minum apa Yun?" tanya teman Yunho, Yunho menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Ayolah kita disini untuk bersenang-senang." ucapnya. Tapi Yunho memang sejak awal sampai di tempat kerja terlihat murung dan banyak melamun. "Baiklah karena aku sedang bahagia hari ini. Aku akan mentraktrimu minum bagaimana?" Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Yunho singkat. Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan minuman mereka datang. Mereka pun mulai minum-minum. Yunho pun minum dengan sekali teguk. Ia ingin menghilangkan rasa penat yang melandanya hari ini.

"Yun.." panggil temannya tiba-tiba. Yunho hanya menatap sang teman. "Kemarin malam aku telah menghabiskan malam yang indah dengan kekasihku." ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"_Mwo_? Benarkah?" ucap Yunho menanggapi.

"_Ne_, kau tahu itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku bercinta. Ah, rasanya aku ingin mengulang malam itu terus. haha." ucapnya sambil tertawa. Yunho hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kau ini. Nikahi dulu kekasihmu baru kau boleh menikmati tubuhnya lagi." ucap Yunho menasehati.

"Jangan bahas masalah pernikahan disini. Aku ingin bercerita bagaimana kami melakukan sex semalam padamu." ucapnya sambil menatap serius kearah Yunho. Yunho tak menolak untuk mendengarkan penuturan sang teman. Teman Yunho itu mulai bercerita bagaimana awal mula mereka melakukan hubungan intim sampai saat intinya mereka melakukan hubungan itu pun dia menceritakannya begitu detail sekali. Sampai-sampai Yunho sendiri yang mendengarnya merasa bergairah dan ingin melakukan sex tiba-tiba. Apalagi keadaannya saat ini sedang minum-minum. Ditambah disuguhi dengan cerita panas tentu saja dirinya yang lelaki normal merasa terangsang.

"Sudah cukup. Kau membuatku gila." ucap Yunho menyuruh temannya itu untuk berhenti bercerita. Teman Yunho itu justru tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Yunho yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan nafsu. "Aku pulang sekarang saja, daripada mendengar ceritamu." ucap Yunho lagi lalu bergegas pergi keluar dari club.

Yunho berjalan gontai karena dia sedikit mabuk. Memilih pulang berjalan kaki untuk menghilangkan rasa mabuknya itu.

.

.

.

Cleck

Yunho membuka pintu perlahan, dia menatap Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Yunho masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kontrakannya, dia duduk dan melepaskan kaosnya begitu saja. Hawanya masih panas. Yunho pun mulai berbaring tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berbaring diatas futonnya tapi mereka tidak tidur berdampingan.

Yunho mulai menutup matanya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan hawa panas dalam tubuhnya. Jaejoong perlahan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Yunho. Dia melihat Yunho yang tengah berbaring terlentang dengan satu tangan menutupi wajah tampannya. Kulit kecoklatan Yunho jelas terlihat karena Yunho melepaskan kaosnya tadi.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, sebenarnya lelaki cantik itu tak bisa tidur sejak awal. Entah kenapa perasaannya gelisah sejak dari restoran itu. Dia mencemaskan Yunho. Jujur dia mengkhawatirkan lelaki tampan yang sering Ia maki atau hina itu.

Jaejoong membawa selimut tidurnya dan meletakkan selimut tidur miliknya itu ditubuh Yunho secara perlahan.

"Mianhae." ucap Jaejoong begitu lembut. Setelah itu lelaki cantik kembali ke tempat Ia berbaring semula.

Yunho membuka matanya, dan menatap kearah dimana Jaejoong tertidur. Yunho mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan tadi. Ia tersenyum hangat menatap punggung Jaejoong itu. Ternyata Jaejoong juga bisa bersikap peduli padanya.

"Jae, kau belum tidur?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong memang belum memejamkan matanya tadi. Ia gelisah karena tiba-tiba Yunho terbangun. Apa Yunho mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan tadi? Jaejoong merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukannya tadi. Seharusnya dia tak memberi selimut itu pada Yunho dan mengatakan hal tadi. Jaejoong pikir Yunho sudah tertidur makanya dia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Eum.. _Ne_." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menatap kearah Yunho perlahan. Suaminya itu tersenyum manis padanya kala mereka bertemu pandang. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang tiba-tiba. Kenapa Yunho suka sekali tersenyum padanya? Padahal dia tak pernah membalas senyuman Yunho itu?

"Tidak bisa tidur." jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Yunho dengan perasaan bahagia.

Jaejoong mengurucutkan bibirnya. "Kau PD sekali. Siapa yang menunggumu." ucap Jaejoong gengsi padahal dirinya jelas tidak bisa tidur karena mencemaskan Yunho. Senyum Yunho pudar dibibirnya. Mereka pun berhenti saling menatap. Mereka kembali ke keadaan semula berbaring di tempat masing-masing. Tapi mereka berdua sama sekali belum tidur, entah kenapa mereka tidak bisa tidur malam ini?

Mereka diam satu sama lain, sampai keheningan itu berhenti dikala salah satu dari mereka berucap, "Jae, maukah melakukan sex malam ini denganku?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang kala Yunho melontarkan ajakan tadi padanya. Dia belum berani menatap wajah Yunho. Jaejoong masih memunggunginya. Lelaki cantik itu tengah berperang dengan batinnya, dia bingung antara menolak atau menerima ajakan suaminya itu.

"Eum.. ..aku.." ucap Jaejoong terbata. Yunho dengan setia menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong. "Janji jangan melakukannya kasar seperti di bar dulu." ucap Jaejoong masih memunggungi Yunho. Yunho jelas tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Mereka memang belum pernah melakukan hal itu selama tinggal bersama. Karena Jaejoong selalu menjaga jarak dengan Yunho. Yunho sendiri selalu menahan rasa keinginan itu selama ini. Hanya saja malam ini gairahnya begitu tinggi. Dia benar-benar ingin bercinta. Sejak di club tadi junior-nya masih belum tenang sampai detik ini. Ia menginginkan Jaejoong untuk membelainya, menghabiskan malam yang hangat dengan istrinya memang salah satu keinginan Yunho sejak dulu. Karena Yunho pikir itu bisa menjadi keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka. Hanya saja waktunya belum tepat, dan malam ini Yunho pikir adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk melampiaskan hasrat bercintanya pada Jaejoong.

.

_**to be continued. . .**_


	5. Chapter 5

Yunho memandang kagum makhluk yang berada dibawahnya kini. Memandang wajah _namja_ yang sudah 4 bulan berstatus sebagai istrinya. Wajahnya begitu caktik seperti yeoja pada umumnya. Matanya bening, terkesan sejuk ketika kita memandangnya. Hidungnya pun mancung bahkan bibirnya sangat menggoda. Ditambah kulit tubuhnya yang putih, sangat lembut jika disentuh. Kesempurnaan itulah yang membuat _namja_ itu terlihat begitu sempurna. Terkesan manis dan juga cantik.

Yunho tersenyum hangat pada makhluk dibawahnya, mengelus lembut pipi sang istri, "Cantik..." gumam Yunho kagum melihat wajah sang istri yang begitu cantik menurutnya. Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan tak menolak sentuhan Yunho di pipinya. Justru matanya yang bulat itu menatap balik mata musang yang tengah berada diatas tubuhnya.

Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, setelah Yunho mendapat izin dari Jaejoong. Dia langsung merangkak keatas tubuh Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya Ia gunakan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya sendiri, karena dia tak mungkin menindih Jaejoong yang tengah berbadan dua.

Yunho mulai mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka. _Namja_ berkulit kecoklatan itu sudah mengincar bibir semerah cherry dibawahnya untuk dilumat habis-habisan. Jarak bibir mereka pun semakin dekat sampai tak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Namun Yunho tak langsung mengecup bibir itu karena sang punya bibir menggoda itu tak kunjung menutup kedua mata indahnya.

"Kau tak menutup mata-mu Jae?" ucap Yunho dengan lembut. Jaejoong tak menjawab apapun, melainkan _namja_ cantik itu langsung menutup kedua matanya yang indah. Dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka pun menyatu.

Yunho dengan lembut terus melumat bibir bawah dan atas Jaejoong saling bergantian. Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir Yunho. Membalas setiap lumatan bibir Yunho padanya. Kedua tangannya dia kalungkan di leher sang suami. Menambah kesan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua.

"Hmphtt..ckcup." suara decakan saliva mereka mulai terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Menjadikan suasana bertambah semakin panas. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman penuh nafsu dan cinta itu. Yunho mungkin melakukan ciuman pada Jaejoong karena kedua hal tersebut. Tapi tak tahu dengan Jaejoong sendiri, apakah ciuman itu berarti untuknya sebagai cinta atau hanya sebagi nafsu belaka?

"Ngh..Yunh.." Jaejoong melenguh, ketika dirinya merasa butuh asupan oksigen penuh. Ia meminta Yunho menyudahi ciuman mereka. Yunho-pun mengerti apa yang Jaejoong maksud, dia menyudahi mencium bibir Jaejoong. Yunho pun memilih untuk menjamah tubuh Jaejoong yang lain. Yunho mulai menelusuri tiap lekuk leher jenjang Jaejoong untuk Ia jamah. Yunho mengecup seluruh objek yang Ia lihat untuk diberikan kiss mark satu persatu. Perbuatan Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong tak berhenti mendesah karena kegelian..

"Ngh..eunghh.." erang Jaejoong sambil menggeliat pelan tak karuan diatas futon. Matanya terus terpejam menikmati sensasi yang Yunho berikan padanya.

Yunho mulai menyibakkan kaos lengan pendek yang Jaejoong kenakan keatas. Terpampanglah dada Jaejoong yang cukup berisi. Sejak hamil tubuh Jaejoong lumayan bertambah gemuk dari sebelumnya. Pipinya sekarang chubby, dan dadanya makin berisi. Justru menurut Yunho, Jaejoong yang sekarang terlihat semakin sexy walau badannya lumayan gemuk karena hamil.

Yunho langsung menyerang dada Jaejoong untuk Ia jamah lagi. Dia bermain-main di dada Jaejoong seperti seorang anak yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Jaejoong tentu kegelian karena ulah Yunho itu dan dirinya tak bisa untuk tidak berhenti mendesah lagi dan lagi...

"Uh..eungh.."

.

.

Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut lalu mengecupnya berulang kali. Yunho seakan ingin memberikan kenyamanan pada sang bayi yang ada didalam perut Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho berbisik, "Appa akan menengokmu sayang, jadi jangan nakal sampai Appa selesai main ne?" ucapnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan tadi, berbicara sendiri seolah sang bayi yang ada didalam perut sang ibu akan mendengarkan perkataannya barusan.

Yunho mulai melucuti seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh sang istri. Dirinya tak berhenti untuk menelan saliva karena melihat pemandangan yang indah yaitu tubuh telanjang sang istri. Jaejoong terlihat pasrah tak menolak setiap apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Ia diam dan terus memejamkan matanya sejak awal.

"Jae, aku akan masuk sekarang ne?" bisik Yunho tepat ditelingan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menjawab justru melenguh yang ada.

"Eungh..."

Agar Jaejoong tak kesakitan nanti, Yunho pun memilih untuk memanjakan milik Jaejoong terlebih dulu supaya mencapai klimaks.

"Ah..uh..eungh..Yunh.." Jaejoong terus mengerang menikmati sentuhan Yunho pada daerah sensitifnya. Yunho terus melancarkan aksinya terus memijat milik Jaejoong. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaejoong mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahhh..Yunh..." desah Jaejoong cukup kencang ketika cairan miliknya mulai keluar membasahi seluruh telapak tangan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum puas setelahnya Ia langsung membuka resleting celana yang Ia kenakan. Menurunkan sedikit celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah tegang itu.

Ia mengocok miliknya sendiri sebelum Ia masukkan kedalam _hole_ sang istri. Perlahan Yunho mulai mengarahkan batang miliknya kepermukaan _hole _sang istri untuk Ia masukkan kedalam sana. Baru dua centi masuk Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan. "Akh.." teriak Jaejoong menahan sakit. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan intim setelah menikah sehingga Jaejoong belum terbiasa menerima rasa sakit ketika dimasuki.

Namun teriakkan itu tak membuat Yunho untuk menyudahi permainan mereka cukup sampai disini saja. Justru dirinya semakin bersemangat supaya berhasil membobol gawang sang istri untuk kedua kalinya. Yunho memaksakan miliknya masuk kembali dengan mendorongnya agak kuat dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong-pun menjerit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, "Akhh..Yunh.." jerit Jaejoong menahan kesakitan.

"Tahan Jae.. sedikit lagi." ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong, berucap sambil menghentakkan miliknya agar terdorong masuk dan usahanya pun berhasil. Miliknya tertanam sempurna kedalam _hole_ sang istri. Yunho mengatur nafasnya, pekerjaan ini menurutnya cukup menguras tenaga daripada pekerjaan yang biasa Ia lakukan. Tapi pekerjaan ini justru lebih berkali-kali menyenangkan daripada pekerjaan lainnya.

"Aku bergerak sekarang?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tak menjawab apapun, dia terlihat sangat pasrah dibawah kendali Yunho saat ini. Sebelum Yunho melakukan aksinya lagi, Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Setelah ini aku akan membawamu terbang ke surga.." ucapnya dengan bangga.

.

.

.

"Ah..ungh..gnh.." Jaejoong terus mendesah seirama dengan gerak maju mundur yang Yunho lakukan.

"Ah..Yunh.." Jaejoong terus mengerang, mendesah dan menyebut nama Yunho berkali-kali setiap Yunho menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Eungh..ah..ah.. Jae.." Yunho pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Memejamkan mata sambil mendesah tak karuan. Bedanya Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur seirama dengan alunan desahan yang Jaejoong buat. Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai Yunho mencapai pada klimaksnya.

"Ahhh..." desahnya panjang kala berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh hasil kerja kerasnya. Yunho berbaring disamping Jaejoong setelah melepas miliknya keluar. Ia memandang Jaejoong yang kelelahan. Yunho mengusap keringat di kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia menuntun Jaejoong untuk berbaring miring. Jaejoong memungungi Yunho saat ini. Yunho-pun berbaring seperti Jaejoong dibelakang _namja_ cantik yang tengah hamil itu.

Yunho mendekap tubuh Jejoong dari belakang. Tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Jaejoong meraba perut Jaejoong yang buncit lalu mengelus lembut perut itu. Tangannya kemudian bergerak kearah lebih bawah, kedaerah paling sensitif Jaejoong. Yunho memijat milik Jaejoong lagi. _Namja _cantik itu tentu mendesah lagi, walau lelah tapi tak bisa digambarkan bagaimana rasanya. Jelas Jaejoong menikmati semua itu.

Yunho mengangkat salah satu kaki Jaejoong agak keatas. Dengan begitu miliknya bisa masuk kembali ke _hole_ sang istri lagi, untuk yang kedua ini tak sesulit seperti yang pertama. Satu kali hentakan miliknya berhasil masuk dengan sempurna. Mereka-pun kembali beraktivitas saling menyahut dalam desahan mereka masing-masing sampai mereka benar-benar lelah untuk menyudahi permainan panas itu.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Yunho bangun lebih awal seperti biasa. Bangun dari tidur Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu Ia langsung mencuci pakaian kotor miliknya dan Jaejoong. Seharusnya kemarin tapi karena kemarin tak ada waktu untuk mencuci pakaian kotor dia melakukannya pagi ini. Jaejoong tak pernah sedikit pun melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Semua pekerjaan rumah Yunho yang melakukannya. Dari hal kecil seperti menyapu lantai pun Yunho yang melakukannya. Dia sendiri tak keberatan sama sekali dengan semua hal itu. Karena dia sendiri tahu bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong saat ini yang tidak memungkinkan untuk istrinya bekerja terlalu lelah.

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong. Bangun pagi dia tak menemukan pakaiannya dekat tubuhnya. Sehingga Ia memanggil Yunho untuk menanyakan keberadaan pakaian miliknya yang semalam sempat masih Ia pakai.

Yunho yang mendengar panggilan dari Jaejoong, langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Yunho memberikan senyuman hangatnya ketika mereka bertemu pandang di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Dimana pakaianku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku cuci Jae.." jawab Yunho. Jaejoong tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Ia berusaha bangun dari atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang Ia gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan selehai benangpun. Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri, tapi Jaejoong sedikit menolak bantuan Yunho itu. Tapi Yunho tetap membantu Jaejoong sampai _namja_ hamil itu berdiri.

"Aku bilang aku bisa sendiri." gerutu Jaejoong. Lalu Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya. "Kemana pakaianku?" ucap Jaejoong yang tak melihat kaos-kaos miliknya berada di lemari. Hanya tersisa singlet berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna pink.

Yunho langsung menghampiri dimana Jaejoong tengah berdiri. "Pakaianmu baru aku cuci tadi, jadi masih basah semua." jawab Yunho. "Pakai bajuku saja." ucap Yunho lagi sambil mengambil satu t-shirt dari lemari pakaian yang sama. Yunho memberikan t-shirt miliknya pada Jaejoong. Akan tetapi Jaejoong menolaknya.

"Aku lebih baik memakai singlet saja daripada harus memakai kaosmu." ucap Jaejoong sambil melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sifatnya masih saja angkuh dan ketus. Tapi Yunho tak begitu mempedulikannya, dia seperti sudah kebal dengan sikap angkuh Jaejoong yang Ia tunjukkan selama ini padanya.

Selama Jaejoong berada di dalam kamar mandi. Yunho pergunakan waktu itu untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Menggoreng dua telor dadar dan memanggang roti dengan pemanggang sederhana yang mereka miliki di rumah ini. Tak lupa untuk membuat susu yang harus Jaejoong minum setiap harinya. Dengan baik Yunho mengerjakan semua pekerjaan itu. Meletakkan hidangan yang sudah dibuatnya diatas dua piring dan meletakkannya dimeja kecil berbentuk bundar. Tepat setelah semuanya selesai tersaji di meja makan sederhana itu. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk dengannya sarapan pagi. Mereka pun mulai melakukan sarapan bersama.

.

"Kalau ada apa-apa suruh seseorang untuk memanggilku di pom bensin." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong sebelum berangkat bekerja. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. "Jangan keluar rumah dengan pakaian seperti ini. Aku tak mau karya lukisanku dilihat oleh oranglain." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum nakal. Jaejoong awalnya tak mengerti tapi senyuman Yunho itu membuatnya paham dan langsung menutupi area dadanya yang sedikit terbuka dengan kedua tangannya. Leher dan dadanya masih banyak bekas semalam yang Yunho lakukan. Masih sangat jelas karena warna kulit Jaejoong yang sangat putih menjadikan tanda cinta itu terlihat begitu jelas sekali.

"Ya! Bukannya cepat pergi bekerja." ucap Jaejoong kesal. Yunho hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang lucu.

"Aku pergi bekerja dulu. Baik-baik di rumah ne?" ucap Yunho. Lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam dan tak menolak. Dia justru terlihat seperti malu-malu. Terlihat dari rona pipinya yang tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Dengan lembut Yunho menyentuh perut buncit Jaejoong lalu mengecupnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." ucap Yunho setelah membuka pintu rumah kontrakan mereka. Ia melihat Jaejoong tengah menonton tv dan mengabaikan kedatangannya itu. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah asyik menonton tv. _Namja_ tampan itu langsung duduk disamping Jaejoong. Akan tetapi Jaejoong tak mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun pada televisi kesayangannya itu. Akhirnya Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Jaejoong.

"Ya!" Jaejoong menjerit setelah Yunho berhasil mencium pipinya. Jaejoong akan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal, Yunho sudah hapal betul akan kebiasaan sang istri yang ngambek setiap kali dia cium. Justru hal itu membuat Yunho terkikik dan tak pernah terlupakan. Dia suka menjahili Jaejoong. Yunho berharap masa kebersamaan mereka akan terus berlanjut sampai kehadiran anak mereka nanti. Sedih jika mengingat akan janjinya tempo dulu itu. Dia berusaha melupakan dan mengabaikannya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa karena sampai saat ini sikap Jaejoong masih sama belum menunjukkan tanda apapun kalau Jaejoong membalas cintanya itu.

Yunho melamun tiba-tiba memikirkan semua itu. Lamunannya pudar kala Jaejoong bergelanyut manja menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada bidangnya itu. Yunho bahkan tak percaya Jaejoong melakukan hal tersebut. "Yun.." panggilnya lembut. Yunho hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Aku bosan di rumah terus.." ucap Jaejoong manja. Yunho baru menyadari hal tersebut, Jaejoong pasti sangat bosan dan kesepian selama dia tak ada di rumah. Membelikan televisi pun, karena Jaejoong waktu itu memintanya. Untunglah ada TV yang harganya tak begitu mahal. Sehingga Yunho masih mampu untuk membelinya. Ukuran TV-nya memang kecil tapi untuk Jaejoong itu lebih baik daripada tak ada sama sekali. Awalnya memang kecewa karena TV yang Yunho beli itu tak seperti TV yang ada di rumahnya.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Jalan-jalan saja.. ke mall atau kemana saja juga mau yang penting tidak di rumah." jawab Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat dengan tatapan memohonnya. Yunho tak mungkin bisa menolak kalau Jaejoong sudah memohon seperti itu. Yunho mengangguk, Jaejoong langsung tersenyum senang. Yunho pun ikut tersenyum karenanya. Ia bahagia jika Jaejoong pun bahagia.

Setelah Yunho membersihkan tubuhnya, mereka pun bersiap untuk pergi. Karena udara diluar cukup dingin Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengenakan sweater. Yunho sejujurnya masih belum menentukan akan mengajak Jaejoong kemana di malam hari ini. Dia akan memikirkannya nanti saat di jalan.

Dengan semangat Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk cepat-cepat. "Ayo Yun.." ucap Jaejoong tak sabaran menarik pergelangan tangan Yunho. Yunho tengah mengunci rumah mereka saat ini.

"Sabar Jae.." ucap Yunho mengomentari. Jaejoong cemberut karena hal itu. "Jangan marah, mau jadi pergi atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja jadi. Awas saja kalau kau tidak menepati janji-mu!" pas saat Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu jantung Yunho berdetak kencang. Ucapan Jaejoong tadi mengingatkan akan janjinya pada Jaejoong. Apa Jaejoong akan marah besar jika dia tak mau menepati janjinya kelak? Kenapa sekarang rasanya sangat berat untuk melepaskan Jaejoong. Dia sungguh tak mau hal itu terjadi. Tapi dia sudah berjanji, mau tak mau janji itu harus Ia tepati.

Yunho menunduk lesu dan berubah tak semangat sama sekali. Jaejoong bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yunho itu. Jaejoong khawatir tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk bertanya. Kalau dia bertanya yang ada justru nanti Yunho kira dia mengkhawatirkannya... Jaejoong terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

Jaejoong sedikit lega saat Yunho meraih tangannya untuk di gandeng. Mereka jalan berdua dan bergandengan tangan. Pandangan Yunho lurus kedepan, Jaejoong dengan hati-hati kadang menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat kearah Yunho.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa mereka di jalan. "Kalian mau ke pasar malam juga?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu Yunho mau mengajaknya kemana.

Yunho memandang seseorang yang tadi bertanya padanya. "Dimana?" tanya Yunho singkat.

"Dekat sini, kebetulan kami juga mau kesana." ucapnya sambil melirik teman di sampingnya. Yunho mengangguk lalu menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Kau mau kesana?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong awalnya bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho pun mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi ke pasar malam.

"Yun, pasar malam itu seperti apa? Aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti itu." ucap Jaejoong polos pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi Jae.." jawab Yunho dengan lembut sembari tersenyum.

.

Sampailah mereka di tempat yang mereka tuju - pasar malam. Jaejoong memandang takjub pemandangan dihadapannya. Banyak sekali pedangang disana. Jaejoong mulai tergiur untuk membeli sesuatu disana.

"Yun, kita kesana.." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk pergi kearah yang dia mau. Yunho hanya menurut saja. Jaejoong melihat kesekeliling, banyak jajanan yang dijual disana. Jaejoong dengan malu-malu menarik ujung jaket Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin lollipop itu Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong sangat manis. Yunho mengerti, pasti bayi-nya ingin makan yang manis-manis. Yunho membeli satu lollipop yang berukuran cukup besar. Karena Jaejoong yang memintanya sendiri. Jaejoong kegirangan saat lollipop itu sudah berada ditangannya, ekspresinya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Mereka pun berlanjut keliling, Yunho tak lupa untuk mengandeng tangan Jaejoong. Sedangkan _namja_ cantik itu tak mempedulikan jalannya sama sekali. Dia asyik dengan permennya yang sangat manis.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat permainan bianglala. Yunho dengan semangat menarik Jaejoong menuju permainan itu. "Jae, kita naik." ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia menolak ajakan Yunho. Tapi Yunho terus memaksa. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun naik.

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam box bianglala. Awalnya Jaejoong ketakutan saat bianglala itu mulai bergerak semakin tinggi. Pegangan tangannya kuat sekali, sampai-sampai Yunho ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong lalu memaki Yunho karena sudah mengajaknya masuk ke permainan yang berbahaya.

"Apa kau belum pernah naik ini sebelumnya?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong daritadi masih marah dan terus cemberut. "Karena kau diam saja berarti belum." ucapan kedua Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh dengan pandangan sengit. Mereka terdiam cukup lama disana, Yunho tak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang marah. Ia justru tersenyum melihat indahnya pemandangan malam diatas bianglala. Jaejoong pun menyadari akan hal itu, dalam hati dia sangat kagum dapat melihat pemandangan kota. Tiba-tiba Ia merindukan rumah, dan keluarganya.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget kala Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "Indah bukan?" gumam Yunho. Jaejoong tak menanggapi apapun. Ia bersender didada Yunho dan membiarkan _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu memeluknya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam melihat keindahan pemandangan kota di malam hari dengan suasana yang cukup romantis - berpelukan.

.

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Jaejoong terlihat sudah mengantuk sejak tadi _namja_ cantik itu tak berhenti menguap.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jaejoong langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi. Yunho mengunci pintu rumah dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas futon. Dia langsung terlelap begitu saja.

Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati tempat tidurnya di isi oleh orang lain merasa tak terima.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidur disitu? Ini tempat tidurku!" ucap Jaejoong begitu keras. Yunho mengusap telinganya merasa terganggu dengan suara Jaejoong yang memekik telinga.

"Ini sudah malam Jae.. kenapa teriak?" ucap Yunho sambil terpejam masih pada posisinya tertidur.

"Kau mau menyuruhku tidur dilantai? Suami macam apa kau ini, istrimu itu sedang hamil Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong kesal saat mengatakannya, dia lelah dan sekarang ingin tidur. Tapi Yunho tak kunjung pergi dari atas tempat tidur miliknya.

Dengan malas Yunho membuka matanya. Ia meraih jemari Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong tengah cemberut karena kesal. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur dilantai? Tidurlah bersama. Bukankah kemarin juga kita melakukannya.. eum? " ucap Yunho diakhiri seringai khas miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong teringat dengan malam itu, kemarin malam dia dan Yunho telah bercinta. Padahal Jaejoong sudah berhasil melupakan kejadian kemarin, tapi malam ini dia teringat kembali. Wajahnya memanas hanya karena mengingat hal itu.

"Kemarilah.." Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk tidur disampingnya. Jaejoong berbaring miring memunggungi Yunho. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang Jaejoong. "Kita harus tidur seperti ini setiap hari. Bukankah lebih enak tidur dalam dekapanku? Hangat bukan?" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak bisa membalas perkataan Yunho sama sekali. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Tepatnya karena dia malu bagaimana dirinya kemarin malam mendesah tak karuan dibawah kendali orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini...

.

_**to be continued. . .**_

_**.**_

_**sorry updatenya lama karena saya sibuk banyak tugas kuliah dan urus-urus pengajuan judul skripsi. Kemungkinan besar kedepannya pun akan sulit nulis ff. Setiap ada libur sudah diusahakan untuk nulis tp kalau tidak ada inspirasi susah.. gak jadi-jadi 1 chapter-pun. Thanks**_


	6. Chapter 6

Yunho baru saja pulang dari bekerja, Ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan hendak berkata 'Aku pulang..' seperti yang biasa Ia ucapkan. Tapi kali ini Ia tidak melakukannya, Ia cukup dibuat terpesona dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Jaejoong - istrinya, tengah mengelus perutnya yang sudah tampak besar itu dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. _Namja_ berparas cantik itu mengelus perutnya berkali-kali sambil memandangi perutnya yang telah berisi sesosok makhluk calon buah hati mereka kelak. Jaejoong tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika Ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini - mengandung.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya itu ketika Ia menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Yunho tersenyum hangat ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Jaejoong hanya bersikap biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Jaejoong untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Hanya saja Ia merasa _salting_ karena Yunho memergokinya tengah mengelus perutnya tadi. Yunho pasti mengira kalau dirinya sudah mulai menerima janin yang ada didalam perutnya itu.

Yunho menggangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi. Dia menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedari awal tengah berdiri di dekat jendela. Mengelus perut Jaejoong dengan lembut, Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Yunho melakukan hal yang disukainya. _Namja _tampan itu memang sering sekali mengelus perutnya. Tapi justru elusan tangan Yunho itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Makanya Ia tak akan berkata apapun jika Yunho melakukannya dengan sangat tiba-tiba seperti yang dilakukannya kini.

CUP

Yunho mengecup pelan perut Jaejoong itu dengan sayang. Dia menyangi bayinya dan juga ibu bayinya tersebut. Yunho tensenyum pada Jaejoong sesudahnya. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman biasa yang terkesan dipaksakan. Tapi hal itu justru sebuah perkembangan, karena sebelumnya senyum Yunho tak pernah ditanggapi oleh Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Bajumu sudah kekecilan Jae.." Yunho menanggapi apa yang dilihatnya. Yunho melihat kaos yang dipakai Jaejoong sekarang memang sudah terlihat ketat sekali ditubuh sang istri. Bagaimanapun tubuh Jaejoong semakin hari semakin terlihat gemuk karena kehamilannya.

Mendengar penuturan Yunho tadi Jaejoong merasa sedikit tersinggung. Dengan arti lain pasti Yunho mengatainya gendut. Jaejoong memang menyadari hal itu, tapi tetap saja dia dari dulu memang tak suka jika dikatai gendut.

"Kau tahu sendiri, tubuhku menjadi gendut semenjak hamil anakmu ini!" jawab Jaejoong dengan kesal. Yunho tak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan marah, dia tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya khawatir jika Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman dan sesak kalau memakai kaos ketat seperti itu ditubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Jae.. aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Tapi bagiku kau justru terlihat semakin cantik dan menggemaskan sekarang." ucap Yunho memang benar adanya.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menghiburku. Aku tak butuh pujian darimu. Aku justru benci jika orang mengataiku cantik!" ucap Jaejoong masih dengan perasaan kesalnya yang memuncak. Bawaannya selalu saja mudah kesal, Jaejoong sendiri bingung kenapa dia sekarang terlihat seperti _yeoja_ yang mudah ngambek.

"Baiklah.. kau tidak cantik, tapi manis dan menggemaskan." Yunho memperbaiki perkataannya. Dia bermaksud mengalah agar tak memperpanjang perdebatan mereka. Kasian _baby_ yang ada didalam perut Jaejoong, sering kaget tiba-tiba karena Jaejoong selalu berkata dengan nada yang tinggi.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah berencana untuk pergi ke toko pakaian hari ini setelah pulang kerja nanti. Di Hari Minggu kebetulan dia pulang pukul 3 sore, cukup masih ada waktu untuk mampir ke toko pakaian sebentar.

Sesampainya di toko pakaian, Yunho mulai memilih berbagai macam kaos yang terpajang di toko yang Ia kunjungi saat ini. Yunho memilih ukuran XL untuk Jaejoong. Hanya supaya Jaejoong saat memakainya masih ada _space_ longgar, sehingga istrinya tak merasa kesempitan saat memakainya.

Tapi Yunho ragu dengan pilihan kaos yang ada ditangannya sekarang. Jaejoong orangnya begitu pemilih dan sangat mementingkan penampilan. Alhasil Yunho menaruh kembali kaos yang sudah sempat Ia pegang tadi.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya pelayan toko tiba-tiba. Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu. Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Apa ada pakaian untuk orang hamil tapi masih tetap terlihat modis saat memakainya?" tanya Yunho sedikit ragu. 'Apa ada yah pakaian seperti itu?' batin Yunho berkata.

Pelayan itu pun tersenyum saat mendengar pengunjung di tokonya berkata seperti tadi. Sungguh suami yang pengertian pikir sang pelayan.

"Mari ikut saya tuan.." Yunho mengikuti kemana arah sang pelayan tadi. Mereka berhenti ditempat yang menyediakan berbagai pakaian untuk orang hamil. Yunho memandang kagum saat melihatnya. Ternyada ada pakaian yang seperti itu. 'Pasti jika Jaejoong memakainya akan terlihat sangat cantik..' batin Yunho berkata sambil tersenyum dan membayang Jaejoong memakai pakaian hamil itu.

"Anda ingin membelikan ini untuk istri anda tuan?" tanya sang pelayan toko. Yunho menggangguk dengan bangganya. Pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Kurasa ini bagus.." pelayan itu merekomendasikan satu baju ibu hamil pada Yunho. Yunho langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini saja." ucap Yunho langsung tanpa pikir panjang lagi apakah Jaejoong akan meyukainya atau tidak?

.

Dengan semangat Yunho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju rumah dengan menenteng hasil belanjanya tadi. Ia terus tersenyum bahagia, tak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah dan memberikan itu pada Jaejoong kemudian Jaejoong memakainya. Betapa cantiknya istrinya nanti... Yunho tak sabar untuk melihat Jaejoong memakainya.

.

"Jae, aku pulang.." ucap Yunho saat membuka pintu. Jaejoong tampak _badmood_ saat ini. Sehingga sapaan Yunho tadi pun dia tak membalasnya. Jaejoong tengah bermalas-malasan diatas futon sambil menonton tv.

Yunho memperlihatkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di hadapan Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong malas untuk mengomentarinya.

"Ini untukmu." Yunho memberikan itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan malas beranjak dari posisinya dengan duduk.

"Ini apa?" tanya Jaejoong sebelum membuka isi didalamnya. Yunho tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum saja.

Jaejoong pun membuka kantong plastik yang Yunho berikan tadi. "Apa ini.." gumam Jaejoong saat sudah mengeluarkan baju hamil itu dalam bungkusnya. Jaejoong kemudian merentangkan baju itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dahinya berkerut kala melihat sebuah _dress _yang tengah dipegangnya kini.

"Itu untukmu, kau suka?" tanya Yunho.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong kaget kalau dress itu untuknya. "Yunho! Kau gila. Ini untuk yeoja dan kau memberikan ini padaku?" dengan nada tinggi Jaejoong mengucapkannya. Jaejoong berdecak tak percaya dengan lelucon Yunho itu.

"Eum..tapi itu untuk dipakai oleh orang hamil sepertimu Jae.." jawab Yunho tetap dengan nada kalemnya. Yunho tak pernah berfikir kalau Jaejoong akan bereaksi seperti itu. Cukup kecewa karena Jaejoong seperti tak menghargai apa yang sudah Yunho berikan padanya.

"Aku namja! Dan pakaian ini untuk yeoja! Apa kau ini bodoh hah?" dengan sengit Jaejoong mengucapkannya. Dirinya benar-benar kesal. Dan tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _namja_ tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"Tapi ini pakaian untuk orang hamil Jae... dan kau tengah hamil saat ini. Jadi menurutku kau pun boleh memakainya." dengan sabar Yunho meladeni perkataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam saja tak membalas perkataan Yunho lagi. Apa yang diucapkan Yunho memang benar juga. Tapi tetap saja itu pakaian untuk _yeoja_ dan Jaejoong tak mau memakainya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan melempar baju itu pada Yunho. "Aku tak butuh." ucap Jaejoong. Sungguh saat ini perasaan Yunho benar-benar sangat kecewa. Dia sudah mengambil sedikit tabungannya untuk membeli pakaian itu tapi justru Jaejoong menolaknya begitu saja. Yunho menghela nafasnya. Dia mencoba mengatur emosinya.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan menaruh pakaian itu di lemari pakaian mereka. "Aku hanya ingin kau merasa nyaman saja Jae.. melihatmu memakai kaos ketat seperti itu membuatku tak nyaman. Apa salahnya memakai baju hamil? Ini hanya dipakai sementara selama kau hamil saja." ucap Yunho sambil memunggungi Jaejoong. Yunho kesal juga pada istrinya itu tapi dia tak bisa marah padanya.

Jaejoong tersentuh mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan dan dia pun sedikit merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya Ia marah seperti tadi, toh maksud Yunho dari awal memang baik. Padahal Yunho sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya senang. Tapi dirinya justru membalasnya dengan hal tidak mengenakan seperti itu.

"_Mianhae_, aku sudah membuatmu kesal hari ini." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum dan memandangnya.

DEG

Bahkan Yunho masih sempat mengucapkan maaf padanya. Seharusnya dia yang berkata seperti itu. Tapi bibirnya kelu seakan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali hanya untuk mengucapkan maaf.

.

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelahnya, menyegarkan badan dan pikirannya. Hari ini ternyata tak semulus yang Ia bayangkan. Ia mengira Jaejoong akan menyukai baju pilihannya, ternyata _namja_ cantik itu justru menolak dengan keras.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong melakukan makan malam sederhana seperti biasanya. Yunho terlihat banyak diam disini. Jaejoong pun begitu. Tak ada yang memulai untuk membuka perbincangan dari keduanya. Sehingga makan malam kali ini pun terkesan lebih hikmat dari biasanya.

Jaejoong memilih untuk menyalakan tv-nya setelah selesai makan. Yunho - dia membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci bekas piring mereka tadi.

.

Yunho mengambil jaketnya lalu keluar begitu saja dari rumah. Jaejoong melihat kepergian Yunho itu. Dia jadi kesal sendiri karena Yunho tak mengajaknya berbicara sama sekali hanya karena dia tak mau menerima pakaian hamil itu. Bahkan tadi suaminya pergi dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun padanya. Sungguh keterlaluan pikir Jaejoong.

Dengan segala pertimbangan, akhirnya Jaejoong mengalahkan kegengsiannya itu. Dia pun dengan kesal menyusul Yunho. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ia melangkahkan kakinya itu.

BRAK

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumah kontrakannya itu cukup keras, membuat seseorang yang ada di luar berpaling memandang kearahnya karena kaget.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat seseorang yang dicarinya ternyata ada di luar rumah tengah duduk di teras.

"Eum..Kau sedang apa disitu?" tanya Jaejoong, namja cantik itu melangkah perlahan mendekat kearah Yunho. Yunho tak menjawab malahan menunjukkan rokok yang menyelip di jari-jari tangan kirinya itu. Ternyata Yunho tengah merokok sehingga dia memilih keluar.

Lalu Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho yang sedang merokok. "Masuklah, aku akan masuk setelah menghabiskan rokok ini." ucap Yunho, dia membuang asap yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Jaejoong tak menuruti perkataan Yunho, dia justru berdecak. Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang berada di sampingnya. "Kau curang sekali, merokok tapi tidak mengajakku. Apa masih ada? Aku juga mau merokok." ucap Jaejoong dengan santainya.

Mendengar penuturan Jaejoong tadi, Yunho langsung mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Lalu menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Akh.." Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan karena Yunho menariknya begitu kuat. "Lepaskan!" bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho. Ia menampik kasar tangan Yunho yang menarik lengannya itu. Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" ucap Yunho kesal. Bagaimana bisa istrinya bilang kalau dia ingin merokok sedangkan dirinya itu tengah berbadan dua. Apa istrinya itu tidak tahu kalau rokok sangat berbahaya bagi orang hamil.

"APA?" Jaejoong justru membentak dan tak terima Yunho membentaknya. "Memangnya ada yang salah dari perkataanku tadi?" ucap Jaejoong tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Yunho berkacak pinggang saat ini. Dia menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau merokok di belakangku. Apa kau tidak tahu kau itu sedang hamil Jae.." ucap Yunho penuh dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia berdecak. Merasa tak adil. Sekarang terasa kalau kebebasannya sudah tak ada lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang aku sukai! Dan ini semua karenamu! Karena anak ini!" Jaejoong berkata dengan sangat keras karena kesal. Dia mengatur nafasnya perlahan, matanya pun memerah. Sudah di pastikan sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan menangis.

"Hikss.." Jaejoong pun tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia terisak. Yunho menyesal sudah membentaknya. Bagaimana bisa Ia membuat Jaejoong menangis lagi sekarang?

Perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, meraih tanggannya. Ia ingin minta maaf pada istrinya itu. Tapi Jaejoong menampik sentuhan Yunho.

"Jae.. maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho sambil memohon. Tapi Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya.

Yunho bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, Ia terus mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus menolak disentuh, akhirnya Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong paksa dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong meronta, tapi Yunho membekapnya sangat kuat.

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho terus-menerus tapi Yunho tak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Akhirnya _namja_ cantik itu pasrah dan menangis di dada Yunho sejadi-jadinya. Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong itu perlahan.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk tidur setelah tangisan Jaejoong mulai mereda. Kali ini pun mereka tidur bersama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dalam tidurnya. Membawa _namja_ cantik itu untuk bersender di dadanya. Biarkan dadanya menjadi bantalan untuk Jaejoong kali ini. Tak di pungkuri oleh Jaejoong kalau dia merasa nyaman tidur di dada Yunho.

.

Jaejoong tengah sendiri di rumah saat ini. Suaminya tengah bekerja di pom bensin seperti biasa. Dia merasa jenuh juga tiaphari hanya menonton tv, tidur, dan makan. Aktivitasnya setiap hari sama, benar-benar membosankan. Saat Jaejoong sedang jenuh sekarang, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan pakaian yang Yunho beli kemarin. Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menuju lemari pakaian mereka untuk mencari baju hamil itu.

Tak sulit untuk menemukan baju hamil tersebut ternyata. Jaejoong mengambilnya lalu merentangkan pakaian itu di depan tubuhnya di hadapan cermin. Dia hanya ingin melihat apa dia cocok memakai baju hamil berwarna hitam itu?

Karena tak puas hanya melihat dengan cara seperti itu. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mencoba baju hamil pembelian suaminya. Gara-gara baju itu mereka berdebat.

Selang lima menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. Jaejoong menalikan tali kebelakang di baju hamil itu. Baju itu tak berlengan, berleher v-neck dan panjangnya hanya sebatas diatas lutut 15 cm. Terdapat tali dipinggangnya yang diikat kebelakang.

Jaejoong lantas langsung melihat dirinya di cermin. Dia sendiri tak bisa berkata-kata apa setelah melihat penampilannya yang begitu berbeda. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlihat jelek memakai baju itu justru sangat pas ditubuhnya yang memiliki kulit seputih susu. Pahanya lumayan sedikit terekspos, kulit leher dan dadanya pun juga lumayan terbuka. Jaejoong terkesan sexy saat memakainya.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, melihat bagaimana penampilannya dari belakang. Ia menengok kebelang saat melihat cermin. Ternyata memang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Rasanya juga nyaman saat memakainya. Kemudian Jaejoong mencoba untuk berjalan mondar-mandir dengan memakai dress hamil yang Yunho beli kemarin itu. "Tidak buruk, ternyata nyaman juga." gumam Jaejoong mengomentari baju yang sedang di pakainya itu.

.

Yunho pulang agak telat hari ini, Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah duduk bersila sambil menonton tv. Yunho menyadari sesuatu, dalam hati dia tersenyum. Jaejoong memakai pakaian yang dia beli kemarin, sangat cantik.

Namun Yunho tak berkata apapun, dia diam saja bahkan tak menyapa Jaejoong saat melewati _namja _cantik itu. Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah meletakkan kantong pelastik yang berisi makanan diatas meja.

Jaejoong berdecak melihat punggung Yunho yang sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Apa dia itu tidak lihat kalau aku sudah memakainya. Dasar!" gerutu Jaejoong. Ia sebal karena Yunho masih mengabaikannya.

Jaejoong lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia membuka kantong plastik yang berisi makanan itu. Dia menyiapkan makan malam mereka untuk hari ini. Jaejoong pun menunggu Yunho yang masih di dalam kamar mandi.

lima belas menit kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah lama menunggumu." ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. _Namja_ tampan itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Setelahnya Ia mengambil singlet dan memakainya. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di depan meja makan sederhana mereka itu. Mereka pun mulai untuk menyantap makan malam mereka hari ini.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang berada di hadapannya. Istrinya itu makannya lahap sekali. Cara duduknya yang bersila itu membuat kulit pahanya yang putih mulus terlihat dengan jelas dimata Yunho. Yunho menelan salivanya begitu melihat pemandangan yang menggiurkan itu. Jaejoong yang asyik menyantap makanan tak sadar jika sedang diperhatikan intens oleh suaminya.

"Kau yang memakainya, terlihat sangat anggun." komentar Yunho begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya. Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitas makannya saat mendengar komentar Yunho tadi. Entah tiba-tiba ada perasaan senang didalam hatinya mendengar pujian seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak mau terlihat kalau dia senang di puji sehingga Jaejoong tetap bersikap seperti biasanya ketus.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak bicara. Makan saja makananmu." balas Jaejoong tak peduli.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tak juga memakan makanannya. Yunho mengangguk. "Untuk aku saja.." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Lalu Jaejoong memakan bagian milik Yunho dengan semangat. Pantas saja berat badannya naik karena Jaejoong makannya banyak sekali.

Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan orang yang dicintainya sedang makan. Sedang makan pun Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik dimata Yunho. Sangat menggemaskan karena n_amja_ cantik itu mengikat rambut poni-nya kebelakang dengan karet. Yunho pun berfikir untuk membelikan Jaejoong penjepit rambut nanti.

.

Semenjak dari selesai makan malam tadi, Jaejoong merasa risih. Karena Yunho tak berhenti memandanginya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau tak berhenti memandangiku terus, apa aku terlihat sangat aneh dengan baju ini?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya dengan wajah cemberut. Dengan cepat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh. Tentu Jaejoong tak terlihat aneh memakainya, justru sebaliknya sangat cantik.

"Lalu kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Jaejoong sepertinya tak sadar kalau Yunho memandangnya itu seperti orang lapar yang ingin memasang makhluk dihadapannya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang istri Yunho malah menyeringai tak jelas. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong agak takut melihat seringai Yunho tadi.

"Eumh.. Apa boleh aku memilikimu malam ini Jae?" tanya Yunho memintan izin. Ia tak sanggup jika harus menahan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba memuncak gara-gara melihat penampilan sang istri yang begitu sangat menggairahkan dimatanya.

"Eum.. i..tu.." Jaejoong ragu untuk menjawabnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, matanya menghindari tatapan tajam Yunho. Lalu dia menatap kearah Yunho lagi, dia memandang kearah bola mata Yunho. Dimata _namja_ tampan itu terlihat sangat jelas kalau dia tak ingin penolakan darinya. "Terse..rah kau saja." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya pasrah. Senyum Yunho pun mengembang karena mendapat lampu hijau.

Tak menunda lama lagi, Yunho langsung mengendus kulit leher Jaejoong. Mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang wangi. Menurunkan dress yang dikenakan Jaejoong dengan ritme yang begitu lembut, lalu mencium bahu Jaejoong yang terekspos dengan sangat dalam. Tangannya tak diam untuk mulai meraba ke bagian yang menjadi awal memuncaknya hasrat ingin bercintanya itu - paha Jaejoong yang putih mulus menjadi sasaran empuk untuk Yunho raba. Tangan Yunho sungguh nakal.

"Eungh.." desahan pun tak bisa ditahan oleh Jaejoong sendiri.

Malam ini pun akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua. Keduanya terlihat begitu saling menikmati satu sama lain.

Sepertinya bercinta dalam hubungan pernikahan adalah hal yang paling sangat membantu keharmonisan dalam berumah tangga. Seperti yang terjadi pada hubungan pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana terlihat begitu berbeda di tempat lain. Di rumah mewah nan megah ini nampak sangat sepi. Pemilik sang rumah diketahui jatuh sakit dua hari yang lalu. Sehingga beliau hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang mewahnya saja. Ia meminta sang pelayan di rumahnya untuk memanggil orang kepercayaannnya selama ini untuk menemuinya sekarang juga. Orang yang Ia cari sudah hadir di hadapannya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa Presdir memanggil saya?" tanya-nya dengan hormat. Orang yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah atasannya yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Aku ingin putraku kembali, bawa dia kembali ke sisi-ku. Katakan padanya kalau aku sudah memaafkan segala kesalahannya." ucapnya.

"Saya akan berusaha mencarinya Presdir. Saya janji tidak akan kembali sebelum menemukan Direktur Jung." ucapnya berjanji pada sang atasan. Beliau tersenyum mendengarnya. Orang kepercayaannya memang bisa diandalkan.

"Terima kasih, Pak Choi." orang yang dipanggil 'Pak Choi' tadi menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengundurkan diri dari hadapan sang Presdir.

.

.

.

**3 Bulan Kemudian. . .**

Waktu tak terasa berjalan begitu cepat, bulan demi bulan pun terlewati sudah. Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah menginjak usia tujuh bulan. Jelas perutnya semakin bertambah besar.

Hubungan diantara mereka, untuk tiga bulan ini cukup harmonis. Walau Jaejoong masih tetap bersikap ketus dan tak peduli. Mereka tak pernah bertengkar hebat karena Yunho akan mengalah terlebih dahulu jika situasi mereka tengah berdebat.

Kalau ditanya apakah selama tiga bulan itu mereka melakukan hubungan intim? Jawabannya adalah iya. Mereka memang sudah berkali-kali melakukannya dan yang mengawalinya adalah selalu Yunho. Walaupun pada dasarnya Jaejoong menginginkannya, dia tak berani mengungkapkannya. Sehingga setiap Yunho mengatakan kalau dia menginginkannya, tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong sama sekali. Sepertinya Jaejoong sendiri sudah mulai terbiasa disentuh oleh sang suami.

.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah menikmati makan bersama di sebuah restauran yang tak jauh dari tempat memeriksa kandungan Jaejoong. Mereka sebelumnya mendatangi klinik dimana Jaejoong biasa memeriksakan kandungannya itu.

"Rasanya lumayan, tidak buruk." komentar Jaejoong mengenai makanan yang tengah Ia makan saat ini. Yunho lantas tersenyum mendengar komentar Jaejoong.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu ke tempat yang buruk." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong lantas menggidikkan bahunya.

"Siapa tahu saja kau mau mengerjaiku dan membawaku ke restauran aneh." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyumnya lebih lebar dari yang awal. Kenapa istrinya selalu berfikiran negatif tentang dirinya?

"Itu tak mungkin, karena aku mencintaimu.." ucap Yunho dengan tulus lalu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong itu dengan lembut. Semburat merah dikedua pipi Jaejoong muncul karena tindakan Yunho yang dilakukan ditempat umum.

.

Tak disadari oleh keduanya kalau disekitar mereka ada dua orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari awal. Dua-duanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Satu pria berumur sebaya dengan Jaejoong ataupun Yunho. Sedangkan satu pria lainnya lebih tua dari mereka.

Pria yang berumur sebaya dengan Yunho itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia menghampiri tempat dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah duduk saat ini.

"Jae.." panggil seseorang itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yunho langsung berpaling mencari sumber suara seseorang yang barusaja memanggilnya. Yunho pun melakukan hal yang sama. Siapa gerangan yang barusaja memanggil istrinya itu?

"Kau Jaejoong bukan?" tanyanya lagi. Ia takut salah mengenali seseorang. Karena Jaejoong terlihat begitu berbeda sekarang. Karena tubuh _namja_ cantik itu cukup berisi sekarang.

Jaejoong cukup kaget, melihat seseorang yang Ia kenal ditempat ini. "Hyung.." ucap Jaejoong tak percaya. "Seunghyun Hyung.." ucapnya lagi. Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mendekat kearah seseorang yang Ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Hyung' tadi.

_Namja_ bernama Seunghyun itu langsung memeluk Jaejoong begitu saja. "Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu disini Jae, aku merindukanmu..." ucap Seunghyun pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hyung.." balas Jaejoong.

Mereka mengabaikan orang penting disini - Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu tentu masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka berdua katakan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kesal sendiri pada Jaejoong dan _namja_ asing itu. Sebenarnya siapa _namja_ itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat sekali? Beberapa pertanyaan pun melintas dipikiran Yunho saat ini.

_**.**_

_**to be continued. . .**_

_**.**_

_**Konsep dari fanfic ini sudah dibuat dari awal saya menulis dichapter 1, plot dan karakternya. Jika memang mirip dengan fanfic lain berarti itu tidak sengaja. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa Yunho sebenarnya disini.. **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hampir saja aku tidak mengenalimu, kau berubah Jae.." ucap Seunghyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. _Namja _tampan itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Sangat berisi.." diakhiri dengan sedikit kekehan. Walaupun Jaejoong sangat berisi saat ini, dirinya tetap menilai kalau Jaejoong sangat cantik dan menggemaskan juga.

Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturan Seunghyun barusan jadi malu. Pasti terlihat sangat jelek dimata Seunghyun - pikir Jaejoong. Bagaimana dia tidak berisi saat ini, karena dia memang sedang berisi sekarang. Berisi benih Yunho yang ditanam dirahimnya.

Jaejoong tak berkomentar apapun tentang ucapan Seunghyun padanya, dia hanya tersenyum canggung. Yunho yang sedaritadi diam, akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan kedua insan yang sudah melupakan kehadirannya disana.

Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri sang istri. Tak ada rasa malu sama sekali, dia merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dengan sangat mesra didepan Seunghyun. Sambil menatap _namja _asing itu dengan pandangan tak suka dan menantang.

"Tentu saja istriku terlihat sangat berisi, karena dia sedang mengandung anakku." ucap Yunho lalu mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

"Yun.." Jaejoong tak suka dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba mengumbar kemesraan mereka didepan Seunghyun. Seunghyun sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja Ia dengar. _Namja _yang tengah merangkul Jaejoong itu menyebut dirinya sebagai suami Jaejoong. Apa benar? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Jae, kau sudah menikah?" tanya Seunghyun. Berusaha untuk bersikap sewajarnya didepan Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya. Akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi yang lebih menyakitkan untuk Seunghyun dengar.

"Kami memang sudah menikah, dan ini adalah hasil buah cinta kami." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong yang buncit. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Seunghyun.

Seunghyun tersenyum kecut karena Yunho yang menjawab pertanyaannya bukan Jaejoong sendiri.

"Benar bukan sayang?" bisik Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Dan Seunghyun pun percaya dengan perkataan Yunho karena Jaejoong sudah membenarkannya.

"Aku tak percaya kau akan menikah muda." respon Seunghyun dengan pandangan datar. Sedangkan Jaejoong tak berkomentar apapun.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang." ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong. Sebelum Yunho membawanya pergi, Jaejoong pamit pada Seunghyun. Yunho barusaja akan melangkahkan kakinya membawa Jaejoong pergi dari hadapan _namja_ bernama Seunghyun itu. _Namja_ tersebut menawarkan tumpangan pada mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar kalian pulang?" tawar Seunghyun pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho jelas menolak, karena dia tak suka pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak terima kasih." ucap Yunho dingin. Seunghyun tahu kalau suami Jaejoong tak suka padanya. Karena dari awal dia bersikap tak bersahabat padanya.

"Kalian bawa mobil sendiri? Bolehkah aku mengikuti kalian? Aku ingin main di rumah kalian." ucap Seunghyun.

Dengan malu Jaejoong menjawab. "Tidak, kami datang kesini dengan taxi hyung.." ucap Jaejoong pada Seunghyun. Dan kali ini Seunghyun merasa menang.

Dengan penuh semangat Seunghyun pun berkata, "Daripada kalian naik taxi, ikut aku saja. Aku akan mengantar kalian."

Yunho pun merasa kalah. Pemuda bernama Seunghyun itu pasti memiliki niat tersendiri karena sedaritadi terus memaksa. Dia tidak bisa menolak karena Jaejoong merengek untuk ikut pulang bersama Seunghyun. Mau tak mau Yunho pun menuruti apa yang Jaejoong mau.

Sesampainya di parkiran. Seunghyun membuka pintu mobil bagian depan. Dia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk disampingnya. Jaejoong pun menurut saja. Yunho sendiri ditempatkan dikursi belakang oleh Seunghyun.

Yunho sudah meminta Jaejoong untuk duduk bersamanya, tapi Jaejoong menolak. Karena kesannya kalau seperti itu Seunghyun seperti seorang supir.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah pun, Yunho benar-benar merasa _badmood_ karena Seunghyun.

.

"Bukankah seharusnya hyung berada diluar negeri?" tanya Jaejoong pada Seunghyun. Seunghyun melirik pada Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, aku kembali ke seoul karena ingin lebih dekatmu." jawabnya. Saat Yunho mendengarnya tentu dia sangat tidak suka._ Namja_ itu benar-benar ingin merebut istrinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong - dia tersenyum canggung dan tampak malu-malu. Pipinya sedikit merona karena penuturan Seunghyun tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku kembali ke Seoul karena Appa memintaku untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang ada disini." ucap Seunghyun sebenarnya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Lalu apa jabatan hyung di kantor?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Direktur." jawab Seunghyun dengan bangga. Jaejoong pun bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil.

"Hyung hebat. Pasti banyak karyawan yang menyukai hyung karena direktur mereka sangat tampan." puji Jaejoong pada Seunghyun. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum biasa saja menanggapi pujian Jaejoong padanya. Yunho sendiri tak tertarik sama sekali untuk andil dalam pembicaraan dua orang itu. Ia menatap sengit pada Seunghyun lalu Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sedih..

'Apa kau juga akan memujiku seperti itu, jika akupun seorang direktur?' gumam Yunho dalam hati. Tak tahukah kau Jae, kau telah melukai hati orang yang sudah tulus mencintaimu selama ini.

.

Mereka pun sampai di rumah kontrakan yang kurang lebih tujuh bulan ini sudah ditempati oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Hanya sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil yang sederhana. Seunghyun yang melihatnya tentu penuh tanda tanya apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Ini rumahmu Jae?" tanya Seunghyun saat melihat tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Iya disini tempat tinggalku sekarang hyung. Sangat jelek yah?" ucap Jaejoong tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa pada Seunghyun.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kantormu, jam makan siang sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Akhirnya Seunghyun pun pamit pada Jaejoong untuk pulang dengan membawa seribu pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Seunghyun mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres pada hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Jaejoong itu anak orang kaya mana mungkin sekarang mendadak miskin seperti itu.

.

"Aku tidak suka dengan pria itu." ucap Yunho ketika memasuki rumah. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya merasa tak suka.

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan pria sepertimu." komentar Jaejoong menanggapi omongan Yunho. Yunho semakin emosi karena Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Tapi _namja_ tampan itu diam saja dan hanya menatap sengit Jaejoong didepannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Seunghyun hyung lebih baik daripada kau. Dia orang berpendidikan yang tak mungkin melakukan hal kotor sepertimu. Karena kelakuan kotormu padaku, aku harus menerima beban berat seperti. Diusir oleh orangtuaku dan!"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" bentak Yunho pada Jaejoong yang terus mengomel tiada henti. Sakit hati Yunho saat mendengarnya. "Kau sudah puas menghinaku hah?" ucap Yunho menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Aku tahu aku namja brengsek yang sudah merusak masa depanmu. Tapi aku bersedia bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang telah aku lakukan padamu Jae.. apa kau tidak bisa menilai itu sebagai kebaikan?"

Jaejoong mematung ditempatnya dan tak bisa berkata sepatah katapun. Apa yang diucapkan Yunho memang benar. Bahkan selama ini Yunho sudah bersikap baik padanya tapi dirinya belum juga bisa menerima kebaikan dan cinta tulus dari Yunho hanya karena Yunho melakukan satu kesalahan fatal padanya yaitu memperkosanya sampai hamil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kehadiran Seunghyun dikehidupan mereka pun. Jaejoong dan Yunho jadi sering bertengkar. Yunho benci ketika mendengar Jaejoong yang memuji Seunghyun dan selalu mengungkit kesalahannya.

.

Malam itu Yunho berjalan gontai menuju rumah kontrakannya. Ia sedih karena Jaejoong sering pergi bersama Seunghyun. Jaejoong memang terlihat bahagia tapi Ia tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka. Yunho tahu kalau yang Ia rasakan adalah cemburu dan rasa ketakutan yang amat besar akan kehilangan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun mereka telah melakukan sebuah perjanjian konyol enam bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang Ia menyesalinya.

"Tuan muda.."

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya kala seseorang berucap. Entah orang itu berucap pada siapa. Yunho hanya mendongak saja untuk melihat seseorang itu. Lantas langkahnya terhenti kala melihat seseorang dihadapannya. Ia mengenal pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Dia orang kepercayaan ayahnya - Pak Choi yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di keluarga Jung.

Pak Choi membungkukkan tubuhnya pada putra tunggal keluarga Jung itu. Ia memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada sang tuan muda.

"Saya datang untuk menjemput anda tuan muda.." ucapnya.

"Sebaiknya Pak Choi pulang saja. Karena aku tidak mau ikut denganmu." ucapnya dengan nada datar. Yunhopun melangkahkan kakinya lagi yang sempat terhenti.

"Presdir tengah sakit saat ini dan beliau menginginkan anda untuk berada disisinya." ucap Pak Choi tiba-tiba. Langkah Yunhopun terhenti.

Tanpa membalikan badan sama sekali Ia berucap, "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, bukankah aku sudah bukan bagian dari keluarganya? Dia sendiri yang sudah mengusirku keluar dari rumah. Dan sekarang memintaku untuk kembali? Ck." Yunho merasa dipermainkan kalau seperti ini. Setelah seenaknya mengusirnya dari rumah kini malah memintanya kembali ke rumah.

Dengan tak ada perasaan sama sekali Yunho pun meninggalkan Pak Choi sendirian begitu saja. Pikirannya kini menjadi semakin kacau, Jaejoong dan Ayahnya. Apa Yunho akan merelakan begitu saja Jaejoong untuk Seunghyun? Dan apa dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada ayahnya sendiri?

.

Tak

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil datang dari arah berlawanan dan berhenti di depan rumahnya. Pasti Seunghyun mengajak Jaejoong keluar lagi. Sudah sering Jaejoong pergi bersama Seunghyun tanpa izin dulu padanya. Karena Yunho sendiri sedang bekerja ketika Seunghyun datang ke rumah menjemput Jaejoong.

Yunho mematung ditempatnya dan memandangi kedua orang itu yang tak menyadari kehadirannya didekat mereka.

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Seunghyun dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Bahkan senyum manis itu tak pernah Jaejoong tunjukkan padanya sama sekali. Kali ini Yunho benar-benar merasa sangat kalah dengan Seunghyun yang bisa memiliki hati Jaejoong seutuhnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat Seunghyun mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong bahkan tak menolak sama sekali, justru _namja_ cantik itu terlihat malu-malu.

Jaejoong terlihat sudah memasuki rumah mereka dan Seunghyun pun sudah pulang setelah Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah.

Cleck

Pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakkan Yunho yang tengah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan ekspresi datar dan tak menunjukkan tanda sama sekali jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Dia menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan barang-barang hasil belanjaannya pemberian dari Seunghyun.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tadi melewati dirinya begitu saja. _Namja _tampan itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengambil segelas air putih lalu Ia teguk sampai habis.

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat." jawab Yunho ketus karena dia tengah kesal saat ini. Jaejoong tak terima diberi jawaban ketus seperti itu sedangkan Ia bertanya baik-baik pada suaminya.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu Yun. Kenapa kau menjawabnya seperti itu." ucap Jaejoong lantang.

"Barang apa lagi yang namja itu berikan padamu? Apa yang sudah kau berikan padanya sampai-sampai dia mau memberikan semua itu untukmu?" tanya Yunho sinis. Selama ini memang Seunghyun suka sekali membelikan semua yang Jaejoong sukai dan semua itu barang bermerk. Jaejoong yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Yunho merasa tertindas. "Kau memberikan tubuhmu padanya?" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaejoong tersulut emosi, merasa tak terima dengan tuduhan Yunho.

"A..apa kau bilang?" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya menatap Yunho. Tapi Yunho tak menatap balik Jaejoong, _namja_ tampan itu melihat kearah lain yang jelas tidak kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya berusaha tidak tersulut emosi, "Kau tahu. Aku memang menerima semua pemberian dari Seunghyun hyung. Tapi semua ini Seunghyun hyung berikan padaku tanpa pamrih. Dia orang baik Yun, kenapa kau tidak suka sekali padanya? Kau tega sekali menuduhku seperti itu. Kau menganggapku seperti pelacur. hikss.." awalnya Jaejoong tak mau menangis tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Yunho sangat jahat menurutnya menuduh dirinya tanpa bukti sama sekali.

"Aku tidak suka padanya dan aku juga tidak suka dengan kelakuanmu itu. Kau masih punya suami Jae. Aku!" tunjuk Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini Yunho sudah tidak bisa memendam rasa kesalnya lagi sehingga amarahnya memuncak begitu saja ketika semua rasa kesal, marah itu dikeluarkan.

Jaejoong tak bisa membalas kata-kata Yunho yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya menangis. Yunho menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata lainnya.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan sesuatu, katakan padaku! Jangan meminta pada namja itu! Aku pasti akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Apa pernah aku menolak keinginanmu selama ini? Belum pernah bukan?" ucap Yunho penuh emosi. Jaejoong termasuk orang yang tak bisa terima diperlakukan kasar, dibentak seperti itu. Sehingga Ia pun melakukan perlawanan.

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya, "Apa kau bisa memberikan cincin ini?" tanya Jaejoong menatapa tajam kearah Yunho sambil memperlihatkan jari tengahnya yang sudah terpasang cincin cartier. Yunho hanya diam, karena Ia tahu cincin yang Seunghyun berikan pada Jaejoong itu berharga mahal. Mungkin memang dirinya tidak bisa membelikan itu untuk saat ini. Tapi dia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang Jaejoong inginkan dengan cara halal. Karena Yunho sendiri dari awal sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakan Jaejoong.

"Ckc.. aku tahu gajimu di pom bensin tak seberapa." ucap Jaejoong menusuk. "Bahkan untuk cincin pernikahan kitapun kau tak membelikannya bukan?"

Yunho tak terima juga ditindas seperti itu. "Kau namja matre!"

"Aku memang matre! Tapi aku bukan namja brengsek sepertimu. Namja perusak! Akh.." Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan setelah dengan menggebu-gebu menghina Yunho. "Akh..akh perutkuhh.." rintih Jaejoong kesakitan. Perutnya tiba-tiba sakit dan itu sangat sakit sekali.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong khawatir, Ia langsung menghampiri Jaejoong untuk menolong. "Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho dengan khawatir. Yunho bingung karena ini pertama kalinya dia menghadapi Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mengeluh rasa sakit. Apa Jaejoong akan melahirkan? Pikir Yunho.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit Jae.." ucap Yunho, dia hendak membawa Jaejoong bangun. Tapi Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang merangkul pinggangnya. Jaejoong menolak Yunho untuk menolongnya. Justru Jaejoong langsung mengambil ponsel baru pemberian Seunghyun beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menelpon pria itu.

"Hyung.. tolong akuhh.. perutku sakithh hyung.." ucap Jaejoong disela-sela rasa sakitnya. Seunghyun yang mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan Jaejoong tentu pria itu juga khawatir bukan main. Tak peduli sekarang jam sebelas malam Seunghyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cepat untuk datang segera menolong Jaejoong.

.

"Biarkan aku ikut dengan kalian." ucap Yunho seperti orang bodoh memohon pada Seunghyun. Sekarang dia tak peduli dengan harga dirinya lagi. Saat ini Yunho benar-benar ingin berada disisi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah dibawa masuk kedalam mobil Seunghyun, dan saat Seunghyun akan masuk kedalam mobil. Yunho menahan tangan Seunghyun, "Aku mohon padamu Seunghyun shi.. bagaimanapun aku masih suami Jaejoong." ucap Yunho memohon sekali lagi.

"Hyung.." teriak Jaejoong meminta Seunghyun agar cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit dan tidak berdebat lagi dengan Yunho.

Seunghyun melepaskan tangan Yunho dilengannya, "Aku tidak ada kuasa disini. Tapi bukankah Jaejoong sendiri tak mau kau berada disisinya sekarang?" ucap Seunghyun membuat Yunho tak bisa berkutik lagi. Yunho pun membiarkan Seunghyun untuk membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit tanpanya.

.

Yunho berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja, mengusap kasar permukaan wajahnya. Dia menyesal telah berdebat dengan Jaejoong dan menjadikan Jaejoong seperti itu. Dia pun merasa tak berguna menjadi seorang suami.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jaejoong langsung dibawa di sebuah kamar pasien yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya lewat line telepon. Dokter kandungan langsung datang dan memeriksa Jaejoong. Sedangkan Seunghyun - dia diluar menunggu berita dari sang dokter.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dokter pun keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong. Seunghyun langsung menghampiri dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Pasien hanya mengalami kontraksi hebat, itu disebabkan karena dia terlalu capek dan beban pikiran." jawab sang dokter.

"Jadi dia belum melahirkan?" tanya Seunghyun lagi. Dokter menggeleng.

"Belum waktunya, usia kandungannya baru menginjak 8 bulan. Saya sarankan agar pasien jangan terlalu banyak beban pikiran dan jangan terlalu lelah, kecapean seperti tadi.." ucap dokter lagi. Seunghyun-pun mengangguk paham, Ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang dokter sebelum dokter itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Seunghyun masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Jaejoong. Disana _namja_ cantik itu sudah terlelap tidur dengan tenang. Seunghyun menghampiri Jaejoong lalu mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dia merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong yang harus menderita seperti ini. Seunghyun sudah mengetahui semuanya, dari awal kenapa Jaejoong hamil dan menikah dengan Yunho. Bahkan Seunghyun sudah tahu tentang perjanjian yang Yunho dan Jaejoong buat. Jaejoong sendirilah yang menceritakan semua itu pada Seunghyun.

.

Yunho tak masuk kerja hari ini, dirinya langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi sesampainya disana Seunghyun menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan tak usah mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong baik-baik saja dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, selama aku berada disisinya dia baik-baik saja." ucap Seunghyun sambil menatap Yunho dengan padangan tak suka.

"Aku suaminya." ucap Yunho penuh penekanan. "Dan aku berhak melihat keadaan istri dan anakku sekarang."

Seunghyun berdecak, karena Yunho tak menuruti perkataannya. "Jaejoong sendiri yang memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu agar kau tak usah menemuinya." ucap Seunghyun dengan sabar masih meladeni Yunho.

Tapi Yunho tak peduli, akhirnya dia melewati Seunghyun begitu saja. "Aku tahu kalau kau masih suami Jaejoong untuk satu bulan kedepan." ucapan Seunghyun membuat Yunho berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Seunghyun lagi penuh tanda tanya.

Seunghyun tersenyum sinis, "Kau kaget aku mengetahui perjanjian kalian? Aku tahu kalau pernikahan kalian hanya kontrak." ucap Seunghyun merasa sangat menang dan Yunho merasa benar-benar kalah dan tertindas.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, aku tetap akan menemui Jaejoong saat ini." ucap Yunho berusaha tak peduli dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Seunghyun.

.

Kini Seunghyun dan Yunho berada di kamar rawat Jaejoong. Keadaan Jaejoong sudah membaik dari kemarin malam. _Namja_ cantik itu sejak kedatangan Yunho tak mau memalingkan wajahnya sama sekali pada Yunho.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Aku perlu berbicara dengan istriku." ucap Yunho pada Seunghyun. Lalu Seunghyun pun tak menolak sama sekali. Dia keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong berdua.

Setelah sepeninggalnya Seunghyun dari kamar rawat itu, Yunho lebih mendekat kearah ranjang Jaejoong tengah berbaring.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho perlahan, Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk dia sentuh tapi Jaejoong menepisnya. Jaejoong bahkan belum menampakkan wajahnya pada suaminya, dia terus membuang muka.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho tulus. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu.." ucap Yunho sekali lagi. Untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya, keluarlah kristal bening itu dari mata Yunho dan mengalir indah dipipinya. "Jae, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, aku tahu kalau aku sangat bersalah disini. Jadi tolonglah maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa tenang jika kau belum memaafkanku." ucapnya lagi terus memohon pada Jaejoong.

"Kalau sudah selesai kau boleh keluar, aku ingin istirahat saat ini." ucap Jaejoong dingin. Dia benar-benar tak mau Yunho memaafkan Yunho?

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan buah hati kita. Aku pamit Jae.." akhirnya Yunho pun pasrah dan meninggalkan kamar rawat Jaejoong dengan tak rela. Dia pergi dari rumah sakit itu tanpa sepatah katapun berbicara dengan Seunghyun saat berpapasan.

.

Dua hari kemudian Jaejoong pulang dari rumah sakit, tapi _namja_ cantik itu menolak untuk pulang di rumah kontrakan yang Jaejoong tinggali bersama Yunho. Seunghyun pun membawanya pulang ke apartemennya.

.

Yunho sudah pernah membujuk Jaejoong untuk pulang. Tapi Jaejoong menolak. Yunho tak tahu lagi harus dengan cara apa untuk membujuk Jaejoong agar kembali padanya. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Seunghyun setelah pulang kerja.

Pukul tepat 7.30 malam Yunho berangkat menggunakan bus untuk datang ke apartemen milik Seunghyun. Dia membawa pakaian dan susu yang biasa Jaejoong minum. Mungkin dia harus merelakan Jaejoong dengan Seunghyun. Jaejoong menderita jika bersamanya tapi _namja_ cantik itu terlihat bahagia jika bersama dengan _namja_ yang Yunho tak sukai itu.

Ting tong

Yunho memencet bel di apartemen mewah itu, tak lama kemudian pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan menampakkan sang pemilik apartemen di hadapannya.

"Aku mau bertemu dengannya.." ucap Yunho langsung, Seunghyun pun sudah menduga itu. Pemuda tampan bernama Jung Yunho ini jadi sering datang ke apartemennya sejak Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya.

"Masuklah, tapi aku sarankan lebih baik kau tak usah kemari karena Jaejoong masih tak mau untuk bertemu denganmu." ucap Seunghyun, Yunho tak membalas apapun dia masuk begitu saja. Seperti sudah hapal letak ruangan di apatemen itu dengan seenaknya Yunho memasuki kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong tengah terlelap, selalu saja setiap dia datang pasti Jaejoong tertidur. Padahal Ia ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Dia butuh untuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho duduk ditepi ranjang milik Jaejoong. Ia membernarkan letak poni Jaejoong yang hampir menutupi mata indah sang istri cantiknya itu.

Yunho menghela nafas, "Aku sangat khawatir waktu itu.." Yunho memulai untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ucapannya tak terlalu keras. Ia tahu Jaejoong sudah tidur tapi Ia tak peduli. Ia ingin mengatakan hal itu sejak hari-hari yang lalu. "Aku merasa sangat tak berguna untukmu.." ucapnya lagi.

"Aku lega kau baik-baik saja. Aku mempercayai Seunghyun untuk menjagamu." Yunho terus berucap sendiri, dia tak menatap Jaejoong yang tertidur tapi pandangan Ia arahkan kearah lain. Matanya lurus ke depan, tapi entah pikirannya kemana. Dia berucap sepenggal-sepenggal kalimat secara perlahan.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu terluka. Aku tahu kalau aku tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Tapi aku tulus meminta maaf padamu Jae.. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan anak kita." ucap Yunho menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.

"Jagalah dirimu dan anakku dengan baik. Aku akan menepati janji yang pernah aku ucapkan padamu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Selamat tinggal." Yunho pun memberikan kecupan di kening Jaejoong sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

.

Yunho menemui Seunghyun yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ini pakaian dan susu yang harus diminum oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong harus meminumnya 3 kali sehari. Aku memintamu untuk menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik Seunghyun shi." ucap Yunho menatap serius pada Seunghyun. Seunghyun mengangguk.

"Tenanglah, tanpa kau meminta pun aku akan menjaganya." jawab Seunghyun. Yunho pun tersenyum.

"Gomawo, aku percaya padamu." ucap Yunho sebelum pamit dari apartemen Seunghyun.

.

Setelah Yunho pulang dari apartemen Seunghyun. Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, Ia mendengar semua yang Yunho katakan padanya maupun Seunghyun barusan. Dia berpura-pura sudah tidur hanya untuk menghindar dari Yunho.

.

Yunho tak menemui Jaejoong kembali di apartemen Seunghyun dan itu sudah berjalan seminggu Ia tak bersama dengan Jaejoong. Yunho menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Bekerja di pom bensin lalu pulang dan beristirahat. Setiap malam dia kadang tak bisa tidur karena teringat dengan Jaejoong. Betapa Ia sangat merindukan sosoknya...

Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu Pak Choi kembali menemuinya dan memintanya untuk kembali ke rumah. Ayah dan perusahan Jung Corporation membutuhkannya, itulah yang disampaikan oleh Pak Choi. Selama Presdir Jung jatuh sakit, beliau tak bisa banyak untuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Pak Choi menyampaikan kalau di perusahaannya kini sedang ada masalah. Banyak ditemukan kejanggalan pada laporan keuangan. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menggelapkan uang perusahaan dalam jumlah besar. Kalu seperti itu terus terjadi perusahaan pasti akan mengalami kebangkrutan jika tak ditangani secepatnya.

"_Presdir Jung membangun Jung Corporation sampai sesukses ini adalah untuk anda tuan muda. Apa anda akan membiarkan perusahaan itu bangkrut begitu saja ditangan orang lain? Saya yakin anda masih peduli dengan Jung Corporation dan Presdir Jung."_ serangkaian kata yang telah diucapkan oleh Pak Choi dua hari yang lalu kembali teringat dibenaknya. Apakah ini sudah saatnya dia harus kembali?

Yunho masih bingung antara kembali atau tidak. Dia sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan perkataan ayahnya waktu dia di usir dari rumah.

Yunho menyalakan tv dihadapannya, malam ini dia tak bisa tidur lagi seperti malam sebelumnya. Ia teringat Jaejoong saat menyalakan tv ini. Hampir setiap jam tv ini tak pernah mati saat ada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong hampir seluruh waktunya dihabiskan didepan tv.

Yunho melihat acara berita tengah malam. Siara berita itu menayangkan berita mengenai ayahnya yang tengah sakit dan perusahan Jung Corporation yang tidak tahu nasib ke depannya akan seperti apa?

Yunho langsung mematikan tv-nya begitu saja. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berfikir apakah dia harus kembali?

.

_**to be continued. . .**_


End file.
